the past is now
by hotarugirl88
Summary: *sequal to Enigma* well its here. a mysterious girl starts to go after the Pilots and the girls, everyone starts thinking its Crys...is it? *FINISHED!!!* R+R please. rated just in case. it gets a little angsty in the later chaps
1. Duo's Down And The Heat Is On

Hotaru: hi everybody remember me?  
  
Leo: and me!!!  
  
Jake: Yo, wazzup?!  
  
Hotaru: yeah we brought Jake in but only cuz he was being a total baby, oh and SC you'll have ta talk to Michi since he IS her brother.  
  
Michi: yeah sure just don't let him go anywhere near the zero system. He goes a little...nuts around it.  
  
Hotaru: understatement of the year! Anyways we finally came up with a new angle to throw to this.  
  
Jake: it took a few hours and a lot of Pepsi Blue but we finally did it!  
  
Leo: Grr can we get to the story please?! I wanna get to the coolness so we can see how the reviewers like it!  
  
Hotaru: yeah sure.  
  
Jake: no need to yell  
  
Leo: thank you! Disclaimer: we don't own anything!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dark and a lone figure walked through the streets. A pair of golden eyes lay on the building ahead.  
  
"So this is Michi's little slice of heaven" the figure smiled wickedly as she entered the building. "But heaven came become hell so easily...you just need the right person." She chuckled as she walked up two flights of stairs and reached apartment E18. The thought of going home crossed her mind but then an overwhelming urge to continue pushed through. She knocked on the door and Duo answered. The girl smiled pleasantly and Duo invited her in.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing" Duo asked.  
  
"Enough with the chit chat Duo, I'm here for business only" she said.  
  
"What business?" She pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at him. "Hey whoa, watch where you point that thing!" She smiled and fired just as Michi entered the room. The girls pulled her hood down over her face. Michi screamed bloody murder and ran to Duo's side. She glared at the girl.  
  
"Why him?! Why not come after me?!" She snapped.  
  
"It would be too easy that way. Toying with you people is so much easier, and a hell of a lot more fun. I have to go now, see you later Michi" the girl disappeared and Michi called 911. The ambulance came and picked Duo up and rushed him away. Heero and Clair were the closest people she could get a hold of. They arrived in the hospital where Michi was pacing in the operation waiting room.  
  
"Michi are you ok" Clair asked.  
  
"It's not me we should be worried about" Michi muttered. "Why did it have to be Duo? I mean if he dies..."  
  
"He isn't gonna die Michi, I'm sure he's fine" Clair said.  
  
"Yeah right" she replied darkly. (Easily depressed isn't she?) Crys came in beside her was two year old girl.  
  
"Michi what's wrong, I got the call" Crys asked.  
  
"Someone shot Duo."  
  
"He'll live" Crys said. Michi glared at her. "I know he will"  
  
"Crys is that your kid" Clair asked. Crys gave a derisive laugh.  
  
"Yeah right! I'm just babysitting. I needed the cash; since Zechs split I really have been a bit lonely so I started a day care."  
  
"Zechs dumped you" Clair asked. Crys winced a little.  
  
"Clair!" Michi snapped. The doctor walked in and looked at everyone.  
  
"Which of you is Michi" he asked. Michi raised her hand "He's very lucky; the bullet just missed his heart. He's still alive but he's fallen into a coma." Michi's eyes widened.  
  
"Can I see him" she asked. The doctor nodded and showed them into his room. Duo was lying in bed hooked up to a bunch of machines. Michi broke down and started sobbing. Clair tried her best to comfort her while Crys and Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"The Mark!" They exclaimed together. Everyone stared at them.  
  
"Explanation please" Clair asked.  
  
"Well back in training we were taught the different kill shots. But there was also a lesson we learned about the small spot between the heart and lungs that would cause someone to fall into a coma." Crys said.  
  
"So what?! They screwed up and didn't kill him" Clair snapped.  
  
"No, they meant to do it" Heero said. Crys turned on the light on the x- ray examiner. She examined them quickly then nodded.  
  
"They knew what they were doing but-" she stopped as the kid started crying. She picked her up and looked apologetically at the others "I gotta go, page me if anything changes." She left and Heero looked at Michi.  
  
"What?" Michi asked.  
  
"There are only three people in the world that I know of who know about that shot." He said.  
  
"So we have a zero percent of finding them" Clair asked. "Who?"  
  
"J found out himself and he taught me" Heero muttered.  
  
"You?!" Clair snapped.  
  
"No it was a girl I could tell by her voice" Michi said.  
  
"So who's the third person Heero?" Clair asked kindly. (Does she have like an emotional disorder or something?) (Shut it Jake!)  
  
"Crys..." Heero answered.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile down the hall *~*~*  
  
"Don't worry boss, it's taken care of." The girl said quietly into her cell phone.  
  
"They haven't guessed" he asked. She laughed lightly  
  
"Those idiots? They don't suspect a thing, Heero might be a problem though" she answered.  
  
"Take him out of the picture then" he said.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure" she replied "I gotta go" she hung up and put the phone away.  
  
"They'll be watching me, dammit!" Her eyes widened in realization. "Duo saw me! Shit if he wakes up I'm dead!!! I'll just have to kill him later on when they leave."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake: Dun, Dun, Dun...yeah and that's a good opening chapter!  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* I gotta admit it Jake, this was a cool chapter.  
  
Leo: *nods* yeah.  
  
Hotaru: so the light of suspicion is on Crys, that doesn't mean it's her.  
  
Jake: that'd be a little too obvious if it was. Heero said "There are only three people in the world THAT I KNOW OF who know about that shot." Besides why would she want to kill her own brother?  
  
Leo: *nods* yeah  
  
Jake; can you do anything but nod and say "yeah"?  
  
Leo: *nods* yeah  
  
Hotaru: *rolls eyes* well that's chapter one, please review 


	2. Another Attack, A New Gundam Is Born

Hotaru: well...?  
  
Jake: well what?  
  
Hotaru: we didn't get many reviews yet.  
  
Jake: so?  
  
Hotaru: I can't work like this!!!!!  
  
Leo: we need to relax! We, me and Hotaru, have been majorly stressed working on this new chapter, man its tough to make a plot as you go!  
  
Hotaru: we had a great idea until mister "I don't wanna kill anyone this time" started vetoing our ideas.  
  
Jake: I think it's a stupid idea to kill Crys; she's one of the best characters!!!  
  
Hotaru: Grr you need to get a hobby aside from screwing with our work!!  
  
Jake: ya know what?! I'm outta here!!! *storms off*  
  
Leo: FINE WHO NEEDS YA?!  
  
Hotaru: umm us?  
  
Leo: we don't need that hack!  
  
Hotaru: I see it differently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was once again night and Michi was asleep in the chair next to Duo. The door opened and the same figure came in. Michi stayed sleeping and the girl approached Duo.  
  
"You know if you woke up I could be in serious trouble, too bad you won't get the chance" she whispered. She went over to the IV stand and pulled a small vial out of her pocket. She unscrewed the top and poured it into his IV. She smiled as the liquid flowed through the tubes and into the needle. As she turned to leave she was met with a gun in the face. Heero glared at her from the shadow.  
  
"I knew you'd come back to finish him off" he said.  
  
"I have orders to finish him and you" she replied.  
  
"Too bad you won't live to do either" he said about to pull the trigger.  
  
"Wait Heero you can't!"  
  
"Give me one good reason" he snapped. There was a loud resounding bang as she pulled out a gun, fired, and put it away, in one fluid motion. She ran to get to Michi before she was fully awake. She pulled out a rag and a bottle.  
  
"What's going on" Michi asked as the rag was forced to her mouth and nose. She was instantly back asleep.  
  
"Chloroform, a girl's best friend." She exited the room and went down the hall to the storage room where they kept blood samples. Up and down the rows she went until she found the blood sample she was looking for. "Duo Maxwell, I knew they had to have it here. Now let's see if we can find that file." She sat down in front of the computer and started typing like a madman.  
  
"Encrypted of course, but that can be fixed, if that information is here..." she muttered to herself. She sighed deeply then smirked. She put in a floppy disc and saved the file. "Ninmu Kanryou (mission Complete) now to get away." She grabbed the blood and the disc and snuck out of the hospital.  
  
*~*~* 15 minutes later *~*~*  
  
Clair had just come by to check on Heero when she found him lying on the ground with a small pool of blood underneath him.  
  
"Heero" she squeaked as she ran to his side. She called for the doctor and they rushed him into Surgery. Now it was Clair's turn to pace around the waiting room. Crys came walking in with a calm look on her face. "Crys, Heero-he." Crys nodded and Clair stopped. Clair's eyes narrowed in suspicion, how could some one be so calm about their brother being shot? Crys lowered her head which made Clair even more suspicious until she brought her head back up and Clair saw the tears run down her cheek.  
  
"He's the only blood I have, Heero is, and now he could die. Ya know I mean it's like I see the world around me and now its crashing down." Crys whispered  
  
"Crys, he'll be fine. If you don't mind me asking, where were you about twenty minutes ago" Clair asked. Crys stared at her for a minute then shrugged.  
  
"B-Babysitting" she stuttered.  
  
"Are you sure" Clair asked. Crys nodded then sat down. "Where are the kids?"  
  
"H-Home" she replied  
  
"Alone?!"  
  
"No, I have a friend watching them" Crys said. She got up and walked away.  
  
"Crys where are you going" Clair asked. Crys acted like she didn't hear her.  
  
*~*~* outside the hospital *~*~*  
  
Crys had just stepped outside when a motorcycle pulled up. The driver tossed her a helmet and she put it on.  
  
"You've been called" the driver said as she got on.  
  
"So what else is new? That's the only reason I exist now" Crys muttered. He started the bike and took off down the road.  
  
"Ya know you're lucky they trust you this much" he commented.  
  
"I feel so honored now" she said sarcastically. They roared through the residential areas and then reached the mansion they were looking for. As she stepped off the bike an eerie look swept over Crys's face. They entered the house and sat down in the living room waiting. A tall man with shining Silver eyes and short blonde hair walked in and looked at Crys.  
  
"Your late" he snapped.  
  
"Sorry sir" she muttered.  
  
"Well I have a surprise for you none the less" her eyes brightened as he said this.  
  
"You do" she asked. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She walked behind him as he led her out side to a hangar type thing in the backyard. They walked in and she gasped. It was an exact replica of the Wing Zero Custom, from the heavenly wings to the ultimate destructive power of the Buster Rifle. "Whoa, it's perfect!"  
  
"Well we did our best to make it that way, it still needs a little work but- " he stopped as she stepped forwards and ran her hand along the Gundanium Alloy. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"The zero system is installed I trust" she asked. He nodded "I think I'll go take a look." She got up to the cockpit and looked at the controls. Specially made control panel, an updated computer system, someone was going a long way to impress her.  
  
"Does it meet your approval" he asked. She walked out and looked at him.  
  
"I need to make a few modifications but it should do nicely" she answered.  
  
"We also put in a voice command system, if you want to try her out...far be it for me to stop you" he suggested.  
  
"Testing her would be the best way to make the changes" she stopped and shook her head. "No we can't do that, to much of a security risk. All I really need to do is modify the Zero system so it can keep up with me, then it'll be perfect."  
  
"Glad you like it, just don't forget why we're doing this" he said. She smiled as Malice filled her eyes.  
  
"Of course not, do we have back up support? I doubt we'll need it but I'd feel more at ease if we had it" she asked.  
  
"Mobile dolls" he said.  
  
"Won't work, Mobile Dolls might mistake this Wing Zero for the real one. Maybe...hmm yes it might just work" she replied "TJ grab me a soda and I'll see if I can't get this place running again. Am I the only one here who actually thinks?!" Both guys ran to get her a soda and came back fighting over it.  
  
"She's already taking over" one commented.  
  
"I love it when he takes over" TJ (the motorcycle guy) sighed.  
  
"I just hope she can pull this off" the other one muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo: and another chapter down! *stretches*  
  
Hotaru: yep, yep, yep. Now what IS Crys up too?  
  
Leo: *smirks* well we don't know so don't ask us.  
  
Hotaru: we never know...story of my life.  
  
Leo: right, so please Review and Don't be late for the next chapter.  
  
Hotaru: same Bat time, same Bat channel!!!  
  
Leo: *snickers* 


	3. Kidnap And Training

Leo: hi everybody  
  
Hotaru: hi doctor Nick  
  
Leo: well last chapter we had a few problems, one being Jake and the other the fact that we inadvertently forgot about Duo.  
  
Hotaru: *blushes* I didn't mean to he just fades into the background so easily. And I know that a few people have been missing but the big reunion scene is coming up.  
  
Leo: hey who watched that latest episode of Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Hotaru: yeah man that was sweet when Mokuba was going after that one guy!  
  
Leo: and he slid under that wall thing, YEAH!!! It reminded me of COPS  
  
Hotaru: isn't that where you made your big TV debut?  
  
Leo: shut up!!! Hotaru don't be such a smart ass!  
  
Hotaru: that's what my English teacher tells me, all the time. Anyways we should probably get the story started oh and Leo, STOP REVIEWING YOUR OWN STORY!!!!  
  
Leo: Story...Disclaimer, we don't own anything  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I just don't know why she'd do this" Clair said. Amanda shrugged and looked over at Heero. He was sitting up in a hospital bed with a scowl on his face. The hospital wanted him to be safe so they were making him stay the night. He was in the bed next to a sleeping Duo. Thankfully Heero was awake to tell them about what had happened to Duo. The doctors injected him with the antidote.  
  
"So you're sure its Crys" Amanda asked. Heero nodded.  
  
"All signs point to yes" he muttered.  
  
"But your not completely sure" Amanda pointed out.  
  
"Whoever did this is gonna die. I'll kill her myself" Michi snapped. Clair nodded, Trowa looked curiously at her.  
  
"Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment." He said.  
  
"A very astute observation indeed, Trowa, but what's with the conference" they turned and saw Crys standing in the doorway. In an instant Clair, Michi, and Amanda had her sitting in a chair. They surrounded her and glared. "Hey what's the matter with you guys?!"  
  
"We know you're the one who attacked Heero and Duo, do you deny it?" Clair asked.  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about? Why would I shoot my own brother?!" Crys asked.  
  
"Money, jealousy, pure unadulterated hate, trust me there are plenty of reasons. Now Fess up, we know you did it" Michi said.  
  
"Look lets be rational about this, Can you prove that I did it?" She turned and looked at Heero. "I would never do anything to harm you Heero; you're the only family I have! Why would I hurt you?" She started to sob again when the door opened and a hooded person came in, gun drawn.  
  
"Who-" Michi asked before she jumped to the ground, ducking a bullet. The hooded creep grabbed Crys and jumped out the window.  
  
"Help, Kidnap, Assistance required, YAHHH" Crys yelled as she was shoved into a car and driven away.  
  
"I guess we were wrong" Clair said  
  
"No shit! Now we gotta get Crys back" Amanda replied.  
  
"How do we do that? We don't know where they're going" Michi pointed out.  
  
*~*~* with Crys *~*~*  
  
Crys stared out the car window and sighed.  
  
"Something wrong Bijin (babe)" TJ asked as he pulled his hood down.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again" she growled. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Come on I know something's bothering you" he urged "tell me."  
  
"My brother, my friends, Zechs, I dunno it seems like I'm betraying them all" she muttered. "I mean I just played em like a twelve string banjo."  
  
"You're helping to make their future better, Crys, what we're doing is very important" he replied.  
  
"Right, so did he get the Z moved to somewhere scenic so I can practice" she asked. TJ laughed.  
  
"Scenic isn't the word for it, try Arctic. The old nut found the quaintest little cabin in the North Pole"  
  
"Oh Hell No!!! I refuse to go anywhere that has penguins for neighbors" Crys snapped.  
  
"Penguins live in the South Pole, and don't worry we'll be plenty warm" he assured.  
  
"NO, I am not going to the North Pole" Crys said.  
  
*~*~* an hour later *~*~*  
  
"I can't believe I'm at the North Pole" Crys muttered. She looked out the window at the cold snow and wind and shivered. TJ looked over her shoulder then smiled.  
  
"Come on its time to go test the DZ" he laughed "I dare say it should be a force to be reckoned with."  
  
"With the modifications I made, that's a major understatement" Crys said getting up and putting on a jacket and the headset for the Gundam.  
  
"Good luck" he said as she walked out into the blinding snow. She reached back and pulled him out behind her. She bristled in the cold.  
  
"Voice Command System engaged, Gundam Mobilize" she yelled. In the world of white around them two green eyes stared, the Gundam rose to its feet and the cockpit hatch opened. Crys jumped in and closed the door quickly. "I'm freezing, initialize computer system and turn the heater on!" The cockpit became warmer as a computerized voice came through the head set.  
  
"Heater is on, what now" it asked.  
  
"Begin training program, bring out the Mobile Dolls" she said. A group of ten Dolls appeared around her and began firing. She pulled out a beam saber and made short work of them with a single swipe. There was a chilled silence while Crys made a few changes to the reaction time of the Gundam. She hopped out and crawled her way out to the buster rifle. "I knew it! The idiots put a safety mechanism on it!" The wind died down as she began working on the giant gun.  
  
"Something wrong" TJ asked.  
  
"Nah, just fixing this thing. Those idiots wouldn't know a Gundam if it bit them in the ass! Man am I the only person who's ever even SEEN a Gundam?" Crys answered. TJ got up to the Gundam and then next to her, handing her the tool kit.  
  
"Actually you are, we only managed to make this thing because you snatched the original schematics for it. we owe you that much and a lot more considering you're the only one who knows this things weak points as well as the pilot's." he replied. She visibly saddened at the mention of her brother. TJ, realizing he was loosing her smiled, "come on remember your working to save him." She nodded.  
  
"Yes but what-" she stiffened and looked at the sky. "Preventers, they must have scanners up here, how many...ten-twenty of them. More are coming too! TJ get to the house I'll take care of them!"  
  
"But" she pushed him slightly which made him loose his footing and slip. She was in the cockpit in an instant. Her fingers swept nimbly over the keyboard as she started the targeting program. The cross hairs ran across the screen until the first mobile suit appeared on screen. She laughed at the simplicity of the shot. It was just as she had said; twenty MS's were coming straight for her. She caressed the trigger and the cross hairs rested on the lead MS.  
  
"Good bye" she muttered as she fired. The beam was intense and was colored an inky black. The suits were wiped out in the blink of an eye but the resulting recoil forced the suit back a good thirty feet. "Damn! I had thought I'd fixed that accursed recoil, hmm gonna have ta fix that later. Yet the test was an overall success. The beam rifle works I suppose that's more than I could've asked for." A Leo flew out and landed next to her.  
  
"What'd ya mean that's more than ya could've asked for?! You didn't know that it would work" TJ asked from inside the Leo. Crys rubbed the back of her head and blushed.  
  
"Well...no not really, but I kinda hoped it would" she said.  
  
"KINDA?!!!!!! Crys why take unnecessary risks?!!" He yelled  
  
"Its part of my blood line, just look at Heero. If ya don't like how I work then find another pilot for your stupid Operation Evolution! I'm sure the OTHER Yuy would love to hear my side of the story about you brainwashing his beloved little sister, and then ordering her to destroy all life on Earth" she yelled back.  
  
"Liar!" TJ hissed.  
  
"Yeah but who do you think he'll believe? Little innocent me, or mean and evil you?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"You conniving little bitch" he spat.  
  
"Heh, and now you know the difference between good looks and a good personality" she replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo: another chapter bites the dust.  
  
Hotaru: hope ya'll like it. We realize we're throwing the spotlight on Crys a lot more but we figure it's because she's the one having all the fun.  
  
Leo: only cuz she's the one with the Gundam. Oh and if ya didn't know, when TJ said "DZ" he's referring to Crys's Gundam. They call it the Dark Zero, DZ for short.  
  
Hotaru: Crys just calls it Z though.  
  
Leo: *nods* okay then, see ya next time. REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. Into The Mind Of A Yuy

Hotaru: hey everyone how's it going? Look until Leo gets over her cold or whatever she's gonna be absent on this project. So it's just little old me and Jake.  
  
Jake: *waves* Yo  
  
Hotaru: alright then, I do believe our friend SC made a good point in her review when she said and I quote "An evil Yuy.........ah crap."  
  
Jake: *nods* very wise words indeed.  
  
Hotaru: yep now let's get going with chapter 4, ok?  
  
Jake: ok let's go. Oh and we don't own these words. "Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The situation between TJ and Crys was worsening by the minute. Now that her true colors had shown through he didn't even like to be in the same room as her. They'd moved the DZ and themselves back but unfortunately Heero and the others had been alerted of the new Gundam. Everyone who was involved with Operation Evolution was on edge. Poor Crys though, her natural Paranoia was driving her insane, she was extra jumpy, and super skittish. She was sitting in her room in the boss's mansion, thinking back on times past.  
  
"Jack, Henry, that guy without a name, Ace! I can call Ace in on this." She picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times then he picked up.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Is this Ace" she asked.  
  
"Yeah it is" he answered.  
  
"Well this is Crys, hey buddy I need a small favor" she said.  
  
"If its cash ya want I'm sorry, all tapped out" he replied.  
  
"Nah I'm doing alright in that department, I need a ride, I was thinking of the Comet, but I mean it's your choice really" she said.  
  
"Crys I don't know, I got out of that game a while ago" he muttered.  
  
"Hey am I askin ya to get involved? I just need a ride for old time's sake, you know you owe me" she replied "come on Ace, please."  
  
"Damn it, you know I can't say no to you"  
  
"Precisely why I called you, just drop it off under the balcony window of that huge mansion in town kay? I appreciate it Ace, ya know I do" she said with a laugh. She hung up and sighed. "And another guy falls for the Great Con Artist known as Crys Yuy. Heh and people wonder how I get around so easily." She smiled. She raised her hands in an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Sometimes I even scare myself, that was a little too easy but if I know ace then there's something more at stake here. All he really needed was the blood of a Maxwell the last time and only cuz he has this stupid idea about cloning Duo. Well that and he has a beef with him but hey, if I get what I need then who cares who I have ta axe off" she laughed "yeah I'm a real humanitarian. I make Assassins look like angels, oh well. So what if the ends never justify the means, I do things a certain way for a certain reason. It's just...sometimes it's harder to look people like Heero in the eye and lie like a dog. What's wrong with me?" She walked out to her balcony, looked at the full moon, and sighed.  
  
"So what shall I do? I am once again at a crossroads in my life. My life is basically over anyway, both sides want me dead and yet both sides depend on me as well. What would Michi do?" She stopped and contemplated this for a moment as a silent motorcycle pulled up under the balcony.  
  
"Crys, here's your ride now we're even" the driver whispered as he got off and disappeared into the shadows. She jumped down and landed on the bike.  
  
"Now to go figure things out" she muttered as she took off out of the yard and onto the street.  
  
*~*~* in Heero's hospital room *~*~*  
  
Heero sat up in his bed thinking about Crys and where it had all started. Her backstabbing nature and powerful hatred was nothing new to him. At one point he had been the same way, but his training had fixed all that. Crys's Behavior had gone on unchecked and so her actions were in a way justified. As he looked back he realized that he'd only known her for a few years out of their lives, not nearly long enough to know the answer. Perhaps older friends would know. He looked about the room for a possible candidate. Clair was still young and wouldn't understand the meaning of his question. Crys and Amanda were farther apart than even he and Crys. Michi, maybe she would be capable of understanding and answering his query. He got up and nudged her gently. She woke up with a start then calmed down a little.  
  
"What is it Heero" she whispered.  
  
"Can you explain-" she raised her hand to silence him and motioned for him to follow. She led them out of the room and into a separate room that was empty.  
  
"I know what you're asking, and I've been thinking of it myself. You want to know when Crys started acting like she is now?" she asked. He nodded. "It's a long story, but I didn't want to wake the others."  
  
"Of course" he muttered.  
  
"About five years ago when Crys was 14 (she's 19) and I was 15 we had a mission together. It was a simple recon mission but somehow the people we were spying on found us, captured us, and questioned us. Of course I didn't tell them anything but Crys...she sang like a canary in exchange for her safety" she stopped and sighed. Heero was intrigued by this story and motioned for her to go on. "It was the very morning of my planned execution; I remember the calm that fell over me, when Crys appeared in the doorway smiling. That smile, I soon learned, was the only window into her mind. She freed me and a small group of prisoners and got us all out safely. But..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She told me that it was her plan all along, to save us, but the way her eyes sparkled when she was spilling our secrets told me she enjoyed it. So you see she does things the way she wants to, and in her own twisted mind they're justified and reasonable. Her ideas of peace and justice are wrong to us because...because we haven't suffered like she has." Michi said.  
  
"Suffering? I've suffered more than any of you put together" he snapped. She smiled reassuringly then chuckled a little.  
  
"For once, Heero, you're wrong. When she was still young, oh she'll kill me for telling you this, she was living by herself on the streets. She had one friend, a boy named Aaron, which she trusted with her very life. When the war started they were hunted down, because each side thought they knew about the other, and captured. It turns out Aaron did know the secrets but when they asked him about it he lied and said that Crys was the real secret keeper. They threatened her and tortured her until she was on the verge of death then Aaron came forward. He told them everything he knew but only after making certain that they would spare him." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Heero he told all of it right in front of her and when he was through he turned, looked at her, and then smiled. He was taken away and she was left behind, betrayed and abused. Her trust for any human being was broken forever and she was left thinking that all humans were like this."  
  
"Why would she act like him then, if he betrayed her in such a way" Heero asked.  
  
"She only knows the way she acts now. She never let herself be close enough to anyone to learn any different. They say that the people around a baby influence it more than anyone that child will ever meet in the future. Well if that baby was only exposed to a backstabber then he too will become one, despite himself. This is why many of us tend to, no matter how much we fight it, act like our parents." She replied knowledgeably. He sighed.  
  
"There's so much about my sister that I never knew. It's my fault that she's like this, if I had only been there..."  
  
"It would've made no difference Heero. What ever has happened was meant to happen and though some deny it everything, I believe, is preordained. Only a few people know enough about her to understand." She replied kindly.  
  
"What about Zechs" he asked.  
  
"Even that had its set backs" she muttered  
  
"But she's always with him" he said  
  
"Oh Heero, you didn't know?" he shook his head. "She and Zechs aren't together anymore; again her torn past influenced her actions. It got so bad that she couldn't bear to be in the same room as him, about a week ago she came to us (Michi and Duo.) She was so sick Heero, she could barely speak."  
  
"Why" he asked.  
  
"I don't think Duo realized it but I did, she had stopped eating. She had bruises and scratches all over her" she replied.  
  
"I've seen her get worse in fights" he said.  
  
"Heero..." she shook her head and put on a small smile. "Yeah you're right, so have I."  
  
"This helps a lot, thanks" he said as he left. A soft whisper tickled his ear and led him down the hall to a different corridor. Crys's golden eyes appeared in the shadows and then she walked into the light.  
  
"Hello brother" she said. Her voice was soft, silky and deadly all at once.  
  
"I know" he muttered  
  
"You've been listening to Michi's stories have you?" he nodded and she smiled. "Yes of course, all lies I assure you. I've just come to say goodbye Heero." She seemed saddened at this.  
  
"What" he asked.  
  
"Its funny, I always saw myself going out in a blaze of glory" she smiled inwardly and she stared off into space. "And yet it seems I'm destined to die in secret. Heh, life's not fair is it?"  
  
"Crys I know why you're acting like this, you don't have to hide anymore I- " he was cut off as she grabbed the front of his shirt. She slammed him into the wall and glared.  
  
"Whatever you know about me is useless! I don't need you or anyone else trying to get into my head, got it?! Just. Leave. Me. Alone. Ok?!" She let go of him and turned to leave. "Goodbye Heero." He was about to run after her but decided against it. She opened a window and jumped out, landing on her Motorcycle, and drove away.  
  
"Crys" he muttered. "Goodbye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: wow?  
  
Jake: we got this idea from this really old movie. The title fits Crys so well.  
  
Hotaru: "into the mind of a psycho." We wanted to do this so that maybe Crys's thinking methods were clear. We wanted to get her past and present out there so that her future made more sense.  
  
Jake: I love this chapter!!!!  
  
Hotaru: me too. Well enjoy, review please!!!!! 


	5. work, blood, truths

Hotaru: well hello guys, how's it hangin today?  
  
Jake: pretty good how bout yourself Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru: so-so but I live to write so I'll be much happier after this chapter. And in response to your question SC...yeah, aren't you?  
  
Jake: and it's a MODIFIED Zero System!! Especially with all the cool action that's gonna happen!  
  
Hotaru: *smacks Jake* don't go giving that away! Alright then let's start before Jake here gives away anything else. We'd also like to wish our best to the families of the astronauts that were lost.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the next day and Heero had been released from the hospital. Clair had gone along with him but Michi and Amanda stayed behind with Duo. Heero was now hell bent on finding Crys, not just for personal reasons, but because she was a threat to the world! If the rumors were true than she had a Gundam with almost unstoppable destructive force. He and Clair were going back to his place to get his computer. They had just entered the building when a messenger handed Heero a letter and left.  
  
"What is it" Clair asked.  
  
"A message from Crys" he answered. He opened it and read it for Clair to hear. "Dearest brother, I know this message will reach you because the messenger is a trusted associate. This is your only warning. If you don't meet me today then the world and all the colonies are gonna suffer. I want a final showdown, and you're just the person to give it to me." He stopped and looked up at Clair.  
  
"She's serious isn't she" Clair said.  
  
"Yes she is" he looked back down at the letter. "I have more than just you in my sights Heero, I have something that everyone wants but only you can get. It all rests on your shoulders Heero, sincerely Crys Hunter."  
  
"She's using her original name again" Clair muttered.  
  
"Here's the directions and stuff" he said looking at a second piece of paper. "I'll have to get to work on the Wing Zero Custom right away."  
  
"Oh Heero, you can't be serious! You can't fight her, you'll lose" Clair said. Heero turned and walked away without a word. Clair watched him go as a single tear ran down her cheek. "HEERO!" He stopped and looked back at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give her hell" Clair yelled. He nodded and started walking again.  
  
*~*~* at the mansion *~*~*  
  
Crys was hard at work on the DZ, painting, adjusting, and calculating. TJ came in and called her name. She appeared out of the cockpit nearly covered in black paint.  
  
"You called" she asked.  
  
"Nice camouflage" he said.  
  
"Shut up!" She snapped.  
  
"Hey Crys, I needed a quick word with ya" he said. She jumped down and walked over to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you really gonna be able to kill your brother" he asked. She stiffened as she sat down.  
  
"Yes" she whispered. "In cold blood."  
  
"It's just that the higher-ups don't think you will and, honestly, neither do I" he said. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes.  
  
"Listen to me, I don't care what you guys think alright? What I do is my business as long as I help you in some way, fine I can do that. My brother's death WILL be handled by me alone, got it?!" She growled.  
  
"What have you done for us?" he asked.  
  
"A hell of a lot more than you! I'm essential to this little mission and you know it! Now quit askin stupid questions and leave me to my work" she yelled. He glared at her and turned to leave.  
  
"You'll regret ever saying that Yuy, you'll regret everything" he muttered darkly. He left and walked down the hall to the boss's room. The boss was in a crisp suit and sitting behind a desk flipping through papers and signing a few. He stopped as TJ sat down in a chair.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"She's gonna be a problem, just as you said, we should send in the replacement." TJ said. His boss (lets call him D) nodded and sighed.  
  
"To bad, she was a hell of a fighter! The best one we had but it's necessary so...go ahead, grab Crys and send in the Replacement" D sighed. TJ's eyes danced with delight.  
  
"Can I do it? Please let me do it, I can handle her." He pleaded. D gave him a questioning look. "COME ON!!"  
  
"Fine but don't you dare kill her before I get in a last word" D said. TJ was overjoyed at this point.  
  
"Thank you, heh she won't know what hit her" TJ replied happily. He got up and walked out into the hall.  
  
*~*~* with Crys *~*~*  
  
She looked up at the Gundam and sighed.  
  
"I'm dog tired and dirtier than a mud puddle but it was worth it to see her in her glory." She said to no one. "All I need now is the self destruct mechanism and we're all set. Now where'd it go?" She looked around and saw the piece she was looking for...in the hand of TJ. He tossed it up a few times, catching it, and smirked at her.  
  
"You've been replaced, Bijin, time ta go" he said.  
  
"What did I tell you about that?! And what do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Very simple, you come with me and she fights against Heero" he answered pointing to a girl in the shadows.  
  
"It ain't happening" Crys growled.  
  
"Then I'm gonna make ya" he said.  
  
"Really? You and what army" she asked. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.  
  
"Come on Crys make this easy." He said. She walked forward until the barrel of the gun was digging into her forehead.  
  
"Go ahead TJ make my day" she hissed. He hesitated on the trigger long enough for her to grab it flip it around and fire. He cringed but straightened up as he realized she'd missed. He looked around and saw why. She was staggering back with a shining silver dart in her neck. She yanked it out of her and tried to steady herself. "Tranquilizers?" She fell to her knees and stared at her hands as her vision darkened.  
  
"Crys, I warned you" TJ whispered as she fought to stay awake.  
  
"You psycho, I have to kill...Heero" with that she fell to the floor and was asleep. TJ picked her up and carried her away.  
  
"Not anymore" he muttered.  
  
*~*~* with Heero *~*~*  
  
"Heero"  
  
Heero looked up from his work suddenly.  
  
"What was that?" he asked. He looked around and, finding nothing, went back to work.  
  
"Heero"  
  
"I'm hearing things" he muttered.  
  
"Yo Heero would ya open the damn door" he hopped down from his Gundam and opened the door to see a semi-pissed Michi.  
  
"I thought you were at the hospital with Duo" he said.  
  
"Well I was but Clair came back and told me about your plans" she replied. "And I wanted to wish you the best of luck, but Heero...could ya try to bring her back alive?"  
  
"I won't make any promises, but I'll try."  
  
"I understand how your feeling, she's called me out to, trust me she won't show. She never has" Michi said.  
  
"Be that as it may, I still have to go" he snapped "I don't like this anymore than you do but if I don't go then we can kiss everyone in this galaxy goodbye!"  
  
"Don't yell at me about something you don't understand! You don't even know Crys, she's not you sister, she's a fraud!" Michi covered her mouth the second the words left it. Heero stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Michi shook her head.  
  
"I didn't say anything" she muttered. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"WHAT DO YOOU MEAN" he yelled. Michi started shaking  
  
"She's not your sister, she's just an experiment gone wrong" Michi whispered. He glared down at her.  
  
"Who is she then?"  
  
"They needed someone close to you, someone you wouldn't suspect, so they made Crys and sent her along. But something went wrong in the labs, they messed with her mind and turned her into the blood crazed psycho she is now. When they couldn't control her anymore they were forced to capture her" Michi's eyes darkened "but she escaped. She killed them all and was set free."  
  
"When did this happen" he asked.  
  
"she was only three" she whispered. He let go of her and she sank to the floor.  
  
"It was all a lie and I fell for it" he said bitterly.  
  
"but-" she was cut off as he glared at her.  
  
"I've heard enough lies from you today, get out of my sight before I kill you myself" he snapped. She got up and left. When she got outside she sighed deeply.  
  
"I hated to do that to him but he has to learn for himself, maybe Crys will learn something too. (Twisted logic alert!) They both have got to learn that to find the truth you have ta do a lot of searching." she sighed again. "The truth is what you choose to believe, not necessarily what is right. It'll do them both some good." Heero was typing furiously now, how could he have believed them?!  
  
"Damn them both straight ta hell!" (Aw he don't like me anymore!)  
  
*~*~* At The Mansion *~*~*  
  
TJ looked at the unconscious Crys and sighed.  
  
"I hate ta do this Crys, but you are too big of a risk to us" he muttered. She was handcuffed to a table (shame on all you Hentai's out there!) with a few chemical test tubes around her. He came forward just as she started to come around.  
  
"Erg my head" she moaned. She tried to sit up but, finding that she couldn't, looked around. "What is your problem?!"  
  
"You shouldn't be awake" he said.  
  
"Too bad for you now let me go!!" she yelled struggling. He stepped forward and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't yell, it'll make this more painful" he whispered. He stuck a piece of cloth in her mouth and moved over to a table next to hers. She tried to look at what he was doing but ended up nearly breaking her wrist instead.  
  
"Ahh" she whimpered.  
  
"I told you" he said with a smirk. He came back over and reached out to her. She shrunk back as best she could and a look of total fear filled her eyes. "Stop, it's not befitting of a Yuy to whimper like this." She closed her eyes and cringed. He attached a wire to each of the cuffs and grabbed a control switch. He smiled.  
  
"Alright Crys this is very simple tell me everything you like about the Gundams and their pilots" he said. She opened her eyes and glared. He pulled the cloth out.  
  
"Kiss my aahhhhh" she screamed as white hot pain shot through her body. She writhed slightly and panted as the pain stopped.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that if you don't tell me you'll be electrocuted?" he asked with a laugh. She growled.  
  
"I...won't...talk" she panted. The pain shot through her again but this time she didn't scream, she held it in and instead started to tear up instead. The pain stopped and TJ looked at her.  
  
"What, no scream? Come on Bijin, scream for me" he hissed. Crys looked at the ceiling and growled again.  
  
"I won't give you that pleasure." She whispered. He shrugged  
  
"Suit yourself" he said flipping the switch again.  
  
"You sadistic bastard" she yelled. He smirked.  
  
"If ya hate me now, your gonna be killing me in a minute" he replied  
  
"What now" she asked tiredly. The pain was taking its toll on her after all. She could barely keep her eyes open now. A trickle of blood ran down her chin as he uncuffed her and picked her up. She didn't have the strength to resist him anymore. He carried her over to a chair and set her down.  
  
"Nothing too bad" he whispered into her ear. She tried to give derisive laugh but it ended up nothing more than a weak chuckle.  
  
"shoot me and get it over with" she muttered. He laughed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Not happening" he said. She looked into his eyes and whimpered again.  
  
"Aaron" she whispered.  
  
"What" he asked. A pair of flames danced in her eyes.  
  
"You're just like that creep Aaron" she growled. She got to her feet and clenched her fists. "You are just an idiot, I swear I'm going to kill you and burned what ever's left of you!" She straight out punched him, knocking him flat to the ground.  
  
"What the hell" he asked before falling unconscious.  
  
"NEVER mess with a pissed off Yuy unless you WANNA die" she growled. She wiped her chin with her arm then looked at the blood. "Must be internal bleeding, well big deal! I've gotten worse from Dego or Zechs." She coughed up some more blood and smirked, licking her lips.  
  
"I have ta get to Heero before that other girl does" she said as she walked out. On her way she stomped on TJ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake: Crys is hard core man!!  
  
Hotaru: she's got major issues though. Well this is a long chapter so we gotta go now.  
  
Jake: buh bye and please review 


	6. the final fight, Not So Evil vs Evil

Jake: hey SC I agree I want Heero to win too.  
  
Hotaru: *glares* what?!  
  
Jake: uhh...Crys is cool?  
  
Hotaru: keep going...  
  
Jake: well she's a psycho but a cool psycho!  
  
Hotaru: *shrugs* fair enough.  
  
Jake: right so let's go, its fight time!!!  
  
Hotaru: *muttering in the background* now where the hell is my popcorn?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was five minutes before the scheduled time and Heero was waiting for Crys.  
  
"Where the hell is she? Maybe Michi was right, maybe she won't show" he muttered.  
  
"Now did you really think I wouldn't show up" he turned and saw an amazing and horrifying sight. It was the Wing Zero Custom but the wings were pitch black as was the body. The eyes were a flaming red though.  
  
"What is that" he asked.  
  
"This is the Dark Zero, the instrument of your doom" it was Crys but something was off about her. Her eyes were a dark grey and her skin was deathly pale.  
  
"Crys I don't want to have to kill you but I will!" He warned. "Why are you doing this?" The engines on the DZ roared to life and she chuckled.  
  
"Heh you're not worth an answer" she drove forward and slashed at him with a black beam saber. He backed up and brought out his own saber. She started to laugh. "So you can actually fight, I suppose you are worth the name Yuy after all."  
  
"You're not my sister" he yelled. She stopped, hesitant, and all was quiet for a minute.  
  
"You know..." she asked quietly. She started to laugh again. It was a crazed (i.e. Zero) laugh. "You know nothing, you couldn't possibly understand!" She rushed him and caught him off guard, leaving a long gash down the front of the Zero Custom. The controls sparked a little in the cockpit.  
  
"Damn" he muttered.  
  
"What's the matter Hee-Chan? Can't take it? Well then, let's see if we can't help" she ran a quick analysis of the damage. "Just as I thought, he doesn't know about the paralyzing point on the Gundam" she was muttering to herself. She smiled wickedly. She pulled out her second Beam saber and put the two hilts together, they connected automatically and she twirled in on her fingers.  
  
"Well Heero, time for a quick lesson" she said. She hovered in front of him. He shot for her but she disappeared right before his eyes.  
  
"What it can't be" he muttered.  
  
"That's right Heero, does this look familiar? It should considering all the times you've seen Duo do it." she hissed. He turned just as she reappeared behind him, but it was too late. His suit crackled as her Beam Saber drove through the Gundanium alloy. He tried to move away but the suit wouldn't respond.  
  
"Why won't this Damn thing move" he growled slamming his fists onto the controls. She pulled the Beam saber back and smiled  
  
"Its called the Paralyzing point, I discovered it after borrowing the blueprints. There's a small area that can be used to immobilize a Gundam, it was originally a safety precaution. I guess you never noticed" she laughed. "Luckily" she drew her buster rifle and flew back a little.  
  
"Say goodbye Heero" she said. He reached for the Self destruct mechanism.  
  
"DON'T DO IT HEERO!" He saw a Leo fly past and stand in front of the Buster rifle.  
  
"Who...?" he asked. The Leo turned and a vid-link opened up between them.  
  
"Hello Heero" she said. It was Crys, but she was a lot more beaten up and she was coughing every other minute. She was also wearing a red bandana on her head.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Never mind, Heero there's a switch to your left that'll reactivate your suit" she said. He flipped the switch and his suit came back to life. The buster rifle was knocked out of the DZ's hand and the Gundam backed up even more. It suddenly shot towards the Leo and with one swift movement cut the suit in half.  
  
"CRYS!!!!" Heero yelled lowering his head.  
  
"She came to save you, too bad it was at the expense of her own life" she said.  
  
"Heero" he looked up and saw another Leo next to him. "It's not that damn bad ya know."  
  
"Crys" he asked.  
  
"In a manner of speaking, it all depends on your perspective; my little hologram just didn't capture my sarcastic, smart ass manner well enough" she said with a smirk.  
  
"ENOUGH" yelled the DZ's pilot. "I've seen two fakes already I don't need this! You're supposed to be dead!!!"  
  
"And a lot of people I know would tend to agree with you but guess what, I'm not" she replied.  
  
"You can't possibly fight me with a mere Leo!"  
  
"Your right that's why I'm bringing in the queen of the Gundams!" Crys said smirking. A navy blue Gundam appeared behind her. "Meet tornado, my true Gundam. Modified to me, not for me!"  
  
"Another new Gundam" Heero asked. Crys nodded.  
  
"TORNADO?!!! That was supposed to be destroyed years ago when you refused to do operation Meteor!" Crys smirked as her counterpart yelled this.  
  
"heh, as if I'd let a good Gundam like this go to waste of course I'd love to get MY DZ back" Crys said 'now hand it over you Clone!!!"  
  
"Oh your one to talk, you're a clone too" she yelled back.  
  
"Yeah but I'm cuter" Crys replied.  
  
"We look exactly the same, except I'm less beat up" she snapped. The tornado Gundam drove forward and cut the right arm of the DZ off with its beam saber! The saber looked just like a blue broad sword.  
  
"And that's what happens when you get preoccupied" Crys smiled "idiot! Damn not even Clair is that stupid!"  
  
"Shut up" she yelled charging towards the Tornado. Crys typed in a code quickly and suddenly the DZ was surrounded. Ten Copies of the Tornado Gundam had been made. The DZ stopped and looked around.  
  
"Well, take a stab at it! You have a one in eleven chance at being correct. But of course if you get it wrong then the real me will be at an advantage and trust me, I will kill you" Crys's voice wasn't coming from one place, but from all around the DZ.  
  
"How" she asked.  
  
"I've always been a talented person when it came to technology, ya know, it comes with the last name. Ya either know weapons, technology, or in the case of my wonderful brother Heero, both. You just never got the right genes, your not me" Crys answered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well you do have my striking good looks, but your genetic make-up is roughly TJ's. They couldn't possibly trust you if you were like me! Heh, you're just a fake, so give it up, lest I be forced to kill you" Crys replied. "Now choose!" The DZ hesitated then struck at the Gundam in front of it. The Gundam dissolved and Crys started to laugh.  
  
"NOOOOOO" the Gundams dissolved all except for one. It jumped out and cut through the DZ, straight in half. The DZ exploded and all that was heard was Crys's harsh breathing.  
  
"And the world is safe once again, safe from the people in space, safe from the people on earth, and...safe from me" Crys muttered. Her voice was even more strained and tired than before. "Guess I'll be doing the world a favor then." The tornado Gundam floated gently to the ground of the earth.  
  
"Almost sorry to see it go." She looked out at the sky as she got out of her Gundam. The sun was just setting. "Ya know maybe...nah the world just ain't meant for me." She started to walk away when Heero caught up with her.  
  
"Crys, I know what your planning.'  
  
"Of course you do" she muttered "you always do."  
  
"You have to tell me though, who are you" he asked. She stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"I suppose through all this you have been left clueless. Yes, I do believe I owe you an answer to that. I think I need a doctor more though, tell ya what meet me at six here then I can tell ya" that being said she sprinted off towards the city.  
  
*~*~* 6:00 *~*~*  
  
Heero walked towards the beach and looked to see Crys sitting in the sand looking out at the water. He sat down next to her and stayed quiet.  
  
"My name is Crys Hunter and by all rights I am your sister. I'm not in reality of course, what Michi told you was true in a way but she exaggerated a little on my sadistic nature. I never kill unless forced to, or if I truly think I am justified. So in action, no I am not your sister." She didn't look at him just at the water. "the life you know as mine was mercilessly dictated so I don't think that anything I did could ride against me, seeing as how I was only doing what I was told to. I believe we share that, out of a few other things."  
  
"Yes" he said. "Why didn't you leave?" She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"So you've thought that far have you? I could've left at any time after the scientists, my creators, were killed but I didn't." She sighed. "You ask why and trust me this would sound better if I didn't have such a lame excuse."  
  
"Why" he repeated.  
  
"I thought...I thought that if I was your sister that my life would mean something more to me. That maybe some of your persona would rub off on me, but it didn't." She got up and threw a rock into the ocean angrily. "I'm nothing more than an experiment, a science project! They try to create the perfect fighter and guess what, they do! I'm a guinea pig to them, to everyone! The only person who saw me as an actual human was Zechs and even he left me!" She glared down at the ground.  
  
"Crys" Heero snapped.  
  
"What?! What do you want, is there something I can do for you? Oh please let me cook you dinner and make your house for you!" She said bitterly. She sighed "sorry damn feminist streak, it always gets me." He was about to say something when a police siren cut through the chill air. Crys looked up and her eyes grew wide as the siren drew closer.  
  
"The police" Heero said calmly. "They're after me."  
  
"You?! They're after me not you! What'd you do?" She asked.  
  
"War crimes"  
  
"Really? Interesting, but still not as bad as me. Now get goin" she growled. "GET!" He ran off and the police pulled up. Crys stood there calmly as the police read her the Miranda rights.  
  
"you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" he asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?" he asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" he looked at her.  
  
"No" Crys said. He nodded and escorted her to the car.  
  
*~*~* at the jail *~*~*  
  
Crys was sitting in a cell and staring at the wall. The cop opened the cell door and threw in a guy. Crys looked over at him then helped him to his feet.  
  
"Who are you" he asked. She looked into his frigid blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Call me Enna" Crys muttered. "Now what're ya in for?"  
  
"Fighting" he said. She nodded and pulled the bandana down. She mopped up the blood from his lip, eye, and forehead.  
  
"I understand that, I've been in too many to count" she replied. He looked down at her with a look of curiosity.  
  
"You seem familiar" he said.  
  
"So do you, but I'm probably just imagining it." Crys muttered.  
  
"Maybe, by the way my name is Zechs" He said.  
  
"Zechs?" she asked, he nodded. She was about to tell him who she was but changed her mind. "Nice name." She sighed, she couldn't let on that she was in fact herself. If he knew that she was...why would it be so bad? She was confused and tired and just stopped talking. She lay down on the cot in the corner and relaxed.  
  
"Hey Enna" she groaned and sat up.  
  
"What" she growled.  
  
"Time for your one phone call" the guard said. She got up and followed him to the phone.  
  
"So you guys really say that" she muttered. She dialed a number and waited. Three rings...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amanda? Hey it's me Crys I need ya ta help me out here."  
  
"Where are you" she asked. Crys gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Uh...jail" she answered.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible, you're still in the city right" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Look I need to have a few things sent over as well. Grab my backpack I got class tomorrow" Crys replied.  
  
"Huh...ohhh got ya. Roger Crys, not a problem. Just remember, don't be nobody's bitch" Amanda said.  
  
"I'm not in prison!!!" Crys yelled. The cop looked at her suspiciously. "Just get me outta here okay!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm coming." She muttered hanging up.  
  
"Great now I feel so much better" Crys growled putting the phone down. The guard escorted her back to the cell and locked the door. "I'm gonna be stuck here forever, especially since its Friday night, meaning movie night, plus its around 6:20 so all the good movies will be starting up soon. Might as well get comfy" she laid back down on the cot and closed her eyes.  
  
"Enna, do you have any family" Zechs asked.  
  
"Not really, it depends on your definition of family. But of course you do, that sister of yours is a real nutcase though" she replied.  
  
"How do you know about Relena?!"  
  
"I'm not an idiot ya know, the company I work for deals with Relena all the time, so we know all about her and you" the way Crys covered up without hesitation made it so believable. "Milliardo Peacecraft, pilot to the Epyon, brother to Relena Peacecraft, and lover to Crys Hunter. At one point anyway"  
  
"Your company knows all that"  
  
"I'm a survivor of the base you totaled Zechs, we all knew about you and Crys, especially when she bragged about it, all the time I might add." Crys said. Hey, she wasn't technically lying! (Technically? Oh man your getting into the technicalities?!) Zechs blushed.  
  
"That was Crys for ya" he muttered.  
  
"So what ever happened to you and her anyway?" Crys was stuck here for a while, might as well figure out what she did wrong with Zechs.  
  
"That's none of your business" he snapped.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo: ha I'm back!  
  
Hotaru: hello Leo, too bad you were only here for the final word.  
  
Leo: but I'm gonna write most of the next one!!!  
  
Hotaru: so everyone, bring your pillows and blankets. It'll be a real snoozefest!  
  
Leo: HOTARU!!!! That isn't very nice!  
  
Jake: glad your back Leo  
  
Leo: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	7. surprises, games, and Crys gets nailed

Leo: welcome to my story!  
  
Hotaru: *clears throat loudly* ahem...YOUR story?  
  
Leo: that is to say, my chapter...  
  
Hotaru: *glares* try it again!  
  
Leo: alright fine it's our story but still you get to call it your story so how come I can't?!  
  
Hotaru: *flames in the background* I do it cuz it's MY computer, MY character, MY words, and MY ideas that make this story great. Not to mention it's MY account so quit complaining lest I take you off this project completely. *growls* got it?!  
  
Leo: yeah right! It's our story, you're just over possessive! And Crys is a HO!  
  
Hotaru: EXCUSE ME?! You agreed on the story line, the character usage, the computer usage, you agreed to it all, just stop whining okay?  
  
Leo: fine, but Crys is officially a lesbian now!  
  
Hotaru: *nervous laugh* I mean lets talk this out, how about if you can call the story yours once and a while and Crys gets to keep her sexuality?  
  
Leo: ok, but you had better hold up your end of the bargain.  
  
Hotaru: *muttering* like Crys would ever let me not...  
  
Leo: alrighty then, story time!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amanda walked into the jail and was shown to the cells where Crys (A.K.A. Enna) was. She was shocked to see Crys and Zechs sharing a steamy kiss (WHAT?! How did that get in there?!) (*innocent smile* I haven't the foggiest Leo-San.) She cleared her throat angrily and tapped her foot.  
  
"Well if ya enjoy it that much in here maybe I should leave you" she said. Crys got up blushing furiously and glared.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Amanda-San, just fork over the cash and get me outta here." She looked back at Zechs. "I'll take care of the rest." Amanda sighed and motioned for the guard to open the cell.  
  
"Your free to go" the guard muttered. Crys walked out then smiled at Zechs.  
  
"Goodbye Enna" he whispered.  
  
"Please Enna is so formal, Call me Crys" she said winking.  
  
"CRYS" he yelled running to the bars.  
  
"Don't hurt me" she said backing up.  
  
"That's it were taking you to a club to meet new guys you are not to about to go back to last years litter!" Amanda said in outrage as she dragged Crys out of the jail.  
  
"Forget you he's a good kisser! Besides why don't you bother with your own affair? Oh I forgot you haven't met a guy since that guy who turned gay on you!"  
  
"I uh." Amanda burst into tears "Here TJ left this uh I think it says D too," She ran off and dropped the note on the ground. Crys picked up the envelope and opened it.  
  
Crys, We know you're retired, but we need to come back for one final mission. We need your expertise and talent for this. As soon as this mission is completed you are free to go and we will never bother you again. If you're interested meet us at "the place" at 1830 hours.  
  
Us.  
  
"What the hell are they thinking?! Who the hell am I? Neo? (Don't own the matrix) Well good bye" she snapped throwing the paper to the ground. Crys walked towards the pizza shop and placed an order to go. (Who ever thought Crys would be braking into a jail?) As much as she thought she was going to screw this up everything conveniently fell into place. She broke through a weak point in the bars that she noticed when she was there earlier. But when she successfully got through she saw Amanda's head resting on Zechs lap crying softly.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing with MY guy?" Crys shouted.  
  
"What the?! Crys, that's my sister! Amanda meet Crys, Crys meet Amanda,"  
  
"We've met," Crys said sourly. "Why wasn't I informed?"  
  
"Dunno thought you knew, notice any resemblances," Amanda asked.  
  
"No wa- well you both have extreme tempers, you both whine the same way,"  
  
"No we don't," Zechs and Amanda said at the same time.  
  
"Fine then, you have a happy fruitful life together, and Amanda stop hitting on your bro it's just wrong!" Crys left the cell but before she did...  
  
"Oh and I was gonna share a slice with ya but you can have the whole thing" she yelled slamming the pizza down on Zechs's head "and I hope ya rot in here for eternity!" She stormed out and went back to Heero's apartment  
  
"God I'm such an idiot" she muttered lying down on the couch.  
  
"What's up" Heero asked.  
  
"Nothing" Crys snapped.  
  
"Fine" he muttered  
  
"I mean, how could I not have seen it?!" she said  
  
"Is there a point in me asking" Heero asked.  
  
"Hmmm considering your love life? No" Crys answered. He shrugged and went back to work on his computer. Crys looked over at the clock and sighed. "Nearly half past. I'm going out Heero, if I don't come back..."  
  
"Understood" he muttered.  
  
"Thanks bro" she replied grabbing her old cloak and hood and walking out the door.  
  
"Good luck Crys"  
  
*~*~* at "the place" with Crys*~*~*  
  
Crys had a score to settle, that's why she'd gone. She was dressed differently though. She was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black trench coat. Under the coat were two shoulder holstered Desert Eagles with a gorgeous gold polished finish and two hip holstered PPK's (that's the gun James Bond uses!) Plus she had two daggers laying in wait up her sleeves. None of this was clearly visible either. As she stepped into the dark dank alley she sank into the shadows. That was what the black clothes were for, camouflage. Two minutes passed and then TJ showed up. Crys thought of jumping out then and there but doing so was as good as suicide. D would never let TJ go to a place like this alone, especially if Crys was involved. She forced herself to wait until D arrived.  
  
"Crys I know your there, D isn't coming" TJ called. Crys clenched and unclenched her fists a few times. Was it a set-up? She looked around then cautiously stepped into what little light there was. "I knew you'd come."  
  
"The thought of seeing you again was too tempting to resist" she replied. He smiled.  
  
"Did you miss me that much" he asked. "I know you want revenge so go ahead, attack me." She smirked  
  
"I'm not an idiot you know, I can hear them. The four on the ground around the corner, and the six on the roof. I know you don't go anywhere alone, TJ" she said. He was shocked for a moment then sighed.  
  
"How could I forget, the gene upgrade D gave you"  
  
"DON'T" she spat.  
  
"What? Don't like talking about your daddy?" TJ mocked. He was trying to get her mad, mad enough to loose her focus. "How about Zechs? Your poor lover, the guy you drove away." She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.  
  
"Stop pushing my buttons TJ before I destroy you" Crys growled. Her whole body quivered in anger. This was what TJ wanted; he pulled out a gun and fired. The shot hit Crys in the arm but she still pulled out her Desert Eagles and blasted TJ into the wall. He fell to the ground and a hail storm of bullets rained down on Crys. She backed up into the shadows where an over hanging sheltered her. She still had at least five bullets in her but it wasn't nearly as bad as TJ. He was dead, and half her life's mission along with him. Now all she had to do was kill D and she could die happy. "I warned you." She stepped out as the shooters paused to reload. She once again fired and nailed each one with a kill shot each time. She dropped the DE's and pulled out her PPK's.  
  
"Who wants to meet the angel of death personally" Crys yelled. The last few guys ran for it and Crys smirked. "COWARDS!" She walked out to the road and found TJ's car still there. She crawled under the steering column and hotwired the car. She was about to pull out when she felt a gun barrel dig into her neck. She turned slightly and caught a glimpse of TJ.  
  
"Did you think I'd really go out there myself? And here I thought you were smarter than that" he said. She smiled.  
  
"Of course I didn't TJ, dear, who do you think you're talking to?" she turned around and jumped out of the car. "Somehow I always knew it would come to this."  
  
"Me too, you ready" he asked. She picked up one of her Desert Eagles and reloaded it.  
  
"Am now, you?"  
  
"Let's rock" he said. They both ran in separate directions. Crys to the left and TJ to the right, she clambered up a ladder and hid behind an Air Conditioner on the roof of an apartment building.  
  
"Alright TJ where are you" she muttered. It was a game; this whole thing was their idea of a game. Like tag but with guns. She squinted out over the area then closed her eyes, listening for one sound. She heard it coming; the bullet just missed her head as she jumped off the roof. She fell ten stories and landed softly on the ground below, jumping up and running like the dogs of hell were after her. He watched her run then smiled.  
  
"She can't win this time, she's going down tonight." He whispered as he ran across the roof and jumped to the next. She stopped and looked around, realizing she was lost, when she heard it again. The shot, and this time she couldn't dodge. She put up her arm to block but she didn't feel any pain, all she heard was her own shallow breathing and a small metal CLINK.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered as she realized what had happened. The dagger she'd had stashed up her sleeve had stopped the bullet. As she stood marveling at this TJ stepped out of the shadows next to her and put his gun to her head. She gulped and gave a nervous laugh. "Go ahead, if you have the guts."  
  
"Don't think I won't, I'd love to kill you." He hissed in her ear. "But I want you to scream for me first." She growled quietly.  
  
"Never, I'd rather die than scream for you" she spat  
  
"Suit yourself." He reached for the trigger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo: DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!! Well that's what I call a cliffy.  
  
Hotaru: yep that's a cliffy for ya.  
  
Jake: alright so she got lucky, I bet the next chapter sucks!  
  
Hotaru: well you're writing it, so you're probably right.  
  
Jake: Shut up Hotaru!  
  
Hotaru: make me regatta!  
  
Leo: people please, control yourselves.  
  
Hotaru: fine, REVIEW PLEASE 


	8. Memories: the two sides of Crys

Hotaru: Hello, Heero is life  
  
Jake: O.o?  
  
Hotaru: I dunno either but Crys owes me ten bucks.  
  
Jake: *sigh* alright well I have a good idea but you people gotta bear with us...  
  
Hotaru: *whispering into a phone in the background* no way man he's totally digging me! *pause* NO! He's not the blonde one!  
  
Jake: *rolls eyes* anyway! This chapter is gonna be all flashbacks but as an added bonus we're gonna put it in Crys's POV for effect.  
  
Hotaru: oh my god he totally has to go. Yeah but I heard that witchy girl Bethany is asking him out...she's not? He is? SWEET!!!  
  
Jake: *big sigh* and my co-host is a ho! *book hits him in the head* OW! At least I know she's listening. Anyways enjoy please and no book throwing!  
  
Hotaru: *puts the phone down* yeah and we realize what we do is insane yet we do it anyway...wonder why  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Crys's age: 14  
  
I stared into his beautiful blues eyes and sighed. Those eyes...they would forever haunt me. They were still staring at me as he died. I shook my head and looked out the window of the little café. It was pouring rain outside but I always liked the rain. It made me thoughtful and creative.  
  
"Why does the Earth Cry" I muttered.  
  
"What do you mean" he asked.  
  
"The Earth, She's crying, why? Is it because somehow she knows that she has no real future? The way we treat her...it's enough to make you sick" I replied getting up.  
  
"Ren wait" he said grabbing my wrist. I looked down at him.  
  
"Meet me at the park in two hours" I whispered. He nodded and let go. I walked out into the rain and sighed. Four guys walked up to me and smiled.  
  
"So" the largest one asked. I smirked.  
  
"Heh, piece of cake" I said. The second one handed me my money and I walked away. They'd paid me to get that guy to the park, they were rival gang members. He'd be jumped and murdered but such was life. The weak weren't meant to live anyway. All the people in the world aside from me were weak. Emotions, Feh, where do they get you? No where but an early grave, an heir, and a lifetime of painful memories. Is it worth it? Hell no! I'd shoot myself before I was caught with a 'significant other' or anything along those lines. I ran to my apartment and changed into my normal outfit. "Black jeans, check. Black top, Check. Where the hell did my ring go?! Ah ha! Found it" I put the lip ring in and looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
"Gah, if only I could do something with my hair" don't get the wrong idea. I'm not the type who stresses over looks but my hair looked awful! Blue and all tangled in the back. I sat down in front of the computer and started to brush it all out. "Hello Michi" she stopped her tiptoeing and smiled.  
  
"How do you always know its me?" She asked.  
  
"I can hear you, you know that" I replied calmly as I tried to brush a particularly bad knot. She grabbed the brush and untangled the knot quickly. She continued to brush my hair out of pure impulse I suspect. She missed her little brother. She kept telling me about how she always brushed his hair and tucked him in and stuff. I turned in the chair and checked my e-mails.  
  
"You have such soft hair, and so beautiful when it's brushed" she said.  
  
"Whatever, my hair could be as rough as sandpaper for all I care." I muttered. She yanked on it hard. "OW!"  
  
"Sorry, knot" she said. She was clearly lying. "You should do something with it though. Hmm...hey how about letting me pick out a new style for you?"  
  
"Hn."(Now who does that remind you of?) I was busy so sue me! I didn't care. As she messed with my hair I found a file that was encrypted on an oz site. Now that was worth my attention. I typed furiously trying to decode it but to no avail. "Grr! That's it now I'm mad" I pulled out the cord and threw my computer, monitor and all, out the window of our apartment. When I turned Michi had that look on her face. The one that said she was pissed off but didn't wanna show it.  
  
"Crys" she said in a strained calm voice.  
  
"It started it" I muttered as I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my bed. She whacked me in the head with my brush then sighed.  
  
"Why are you so damn temper mental?"  
  
"Why are you so damn temper intolerant" I asked. She rolled her eyes and left, shutting the door behind her. I watched her leave and sighed. I hadn't meant to bother her that much but she knew I wasn't the type to take things lying down. I had just started the decoding process on that damn file when Clair burst in with tear-filled eyes. I was so startled as she came flying in that I fell back and off the bed. I climbed back onto the bed and growled "can I help you?" She sniffed and snuffed and then burst into tears on my shoulder. I patted her shoulder awkwardly.  
  
"Crys it was awful! All the boys at school hate me! And then this guy named Keith made all these rude jokes and he kept putting his hand on my knee" she whimpered. I looked up at the ceiling and clenched my fists.  
  
"Clair, tell me one thing." I whispered.  
  
"What" she asked sniffling.  
  
"When does your lunch period start" I asked.  
  
"Noon, why" I looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Everything will be fine, I promise" I muttered to her. She hugged me again then got up.  
  
"Thanks Crys, I knew you could help me."  
  
*~*~* the next day at noon *~*~*  
  
I looked out at all the kids as they streamed out of their classes and sighed. How was I supposed to tell this Keith kid apart from the others? Why was I doing this? Because I felt responsible for Clair's troubles, after all I was the one who made her go to this school. Damn guilt! I saw Clair sit down at a lunch table and a plan formed in my mind. I smoothed out my miniskirt and pulled up my halter top a little further. I was wearing a black mini skirt, black heels, a black halter top, and black sunglasses. Sorta like a Goth meets whore kind of statement. I walked over to Clair and smiled.  
  
"Hi sis how's it going" I asked sitting down.  
  
"Crys what are you doing" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm helping so just play along" I muttered. Every guy in the school was staring at me and I could practically see their tongues hanging out. "Which one's Keith?"  
  
"The one in the red" she mumbled just as he walked over. He smoothed back his hair and sat down on the other side of the table.  
  
"Hey Clair, who's this pretty young lady sitting next to you" he asked. I felt a wave of Nausea wash over me as I worked out what I was gonna say.  
  
"Like I'm her sister" I said throwing on the airs of a stereotypical blonde (I'm gonna kill you Jake) even though I wasn't dressed for it. He smiled stupidly and I giggled.  
  
"Wow" was all he said.  
  
"Hey do you wanna like go somewhere a little more private" I asked. He and Clair stared at me.  
  
"Sure" he said. I smiled and got up with him following behind me. I led him to a quiet hallway next to some lockers.  
  
"I here you have the hots for Clair"  
  
"Nah way, she just looks easy is all" he answered. I smiled "but not as easy as you." I lost it, right there, at that point I knew he was a dead man, I was seeing red. I grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed him up against the lockers.  
  
"Listen punk if I ever hear about you messing with Clair again I will kill you myself" I hissed. He laughed and I pulled out my switch blade and put the flat of the blade against his throat then turned it slowly. "Don't test my patience kid, I have nothing but free time and plan on using it to protect my friends. Got it?!" He nodded quickly and I put the knife away.  
  
"Hey don't I get a goodbye kiss" he asked. I punched him in the face and watched him fall against the lockers. I laughed.  
  
"You guys are all alike, I swear to it from now till I die I will never get attached to a guy (if she only knew)" I muttered as I walked away.  
  
*~*~* later that evening in the apartment *~*~*  
  
Once again Clair came bursting into my room and once again I fell to the ground in surprise.  
  
"God what is it with me" I muttered as I got up.  
  
"Thank you" she said happily. "You're the best!" She hugged me and I smiled.  
  
"Of course...what'd I do this time" I asked.  
  
"You gave Keith a black eye and I think he's afraid of me now" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And that's...good?" I asked.  
  
"Good? It's GREAT" she yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, no need to yell. I'm great" I said.  
  
*~*~* 7 years ago (from the present where Crys is 19) *~*~*  
  
Crys's age: 12  
  
It was dark...I could barely see but that wasn't a big deal to me. My Ears would guide me, I just had to listen. The base was supposedly impregnable but the mission was clear. I was told to get in, and so I would, as my mission specified. But my orders never told me how, this was a freedom I cherished over all the others. This couldn't be that hard could it? Besides, I always had my final attack to launch, but funnily enough, it was properly named. FINAL. Because the recurring blast would be enough to kill me and anyone else in a 2 mile radius.  
  
"Enough thinking its go time" I muttered. I jumped out of the forest and looked up at the gigantic metallic wall. Hmm...I ran my finger nails across it then put a finger to my chin. "They're not stupid, if I was a betting person I'd have to say Gundanium but where would they get the necessary amounts? Must be an alloy, they probably coupled it with steel and iron. Those guys really wanna keep this place safe." I pressed against the wall as a search light passed by. This would be a little more complicated than I thought. The gates where unmanned, the doors were guarded by access pads for locks.  
  
"Damn! Those locks are my best shot but who knows how long it'll take me to hack it! I could do things one of two ways but which way to take...aw hell!" the search light and trailed on me a little. I pulled my arm back and held my breath as the light stayed for a minute. Finally it moved away. "Thank god! I thought I was screwed there for a minute. Now back to business...hold on! I think I may have just figured a way out of this. If I just...yeah it'll work! Alright I have a plan." I pulled my backpack out and pulled out a few explosives. Subtle just wasn't the way to go on this, I wanted all their attention diverted to one place while I slipped in. I ran to the front door and quickly hooked up five separate devices to it, all connecting to one detonator. This was it, if even one thing was a second late I was gonna get nailed. I retreated to a ditch a few feet away and pressed the button.  
  
BOOM!!!!! The metal of the door ripped away leaving shrapnel and a few wires.  
  
"Alright! It worked" I exclaimed as I sprinted to the other side of the base. Just as I'd thought, everyone in the base was focusing on the explosion site. I had to find a way in now. My bag brought the answer. I was pacing slightly when I tripped over it, and a grappling hook caught on my pants leg. "Oh Geez am I spastic or what?!" I threw the hook to the top of the wall and attached the rope to my belt. Let me point something out, I HATE heights. I got woozy from just climbing stairs ever since those damn scientists had thrown me off a building and told me to land on my feet, the results being me hospitalized for a month. I took a deep breath and began to scale the wall.  
  
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I swear to god and all that is holy I am gonna die!" I hated the fact that I was afraid but I couldn't help but mutter my displeasure. I finally got to the top but my job wasn't even close to finished. Now I had to get down. "Aw man, why can't these guys get elevators?" I closed my eyes and jumped. Air rushed all around me then I landed gracefully on my feet. I opened my eyes and focused on the job. As the soldiers rushed to fix the door and search for the culprit I looked for the explosive storage room. This was where my incendiary device (that's smart people talk for bombs) skills came into play.  
  
"Ok I can do this" I muttered as I opened the door to the storage room. It was heaven! All those different methods of destruction right at my finger tips. I was practically drooling at the possibilities when an ear shattering alarm went off. "CRAP! They must know I'm here! Gotta get my ass in gear!" I rushed to hook up all the explosives to one remote detonator and had just finished when a gun toting soldier walked in.  
  
"Put your hands in the air and I may not kill you" he said.  
  
"I don't think so" I pulled out my gun and had him on the ground in a second. A single bullet to the forehead was all it took. "Loser" I walked out and ran into a group of at least a hundred soldiers, each one pointing a gun at me.  
  
"Uh...hi?" I said.  
  
*~*~* in the cells *~*~*  
  
"Alright so that wasn't a genius idea...I never saw Einstein try to break into a heavily armed military base" I muttered "oh well there's an easy way out of this." I pulled out the detonator and thought for a minute. The distance from the supply house was a little over ten yards, but with the amount of explosives inside the blast radius would be at least twenty times over that. I doubted I had the resources to get two hundred yards away. But who cared, I had to finish my mission at all costs! Closing my eyes as I did, I pressed the button. I heard it first. The far off sound of explosions that drew closer each second. I felt fire lapping at my skin then blacked out.  
  
When I opened my eyes I was face to face with the scientists I worked for.  
  
"No" I groaned. They looked at me then started talking amongst themselves. I tried to move but I couldn't. "HEY! Let me go!"  
  
"Quiet down Crys, we just have to finish stitching you up" D said softly. D...I thought of him as my father, he was the only one who actually cared whether I lived. The other scientists didn't have a real purpose for me. If I died they'd just send another creation of theirs to replace me. I nodded and let them finish working on me. The second they were done they let me up and I was gone. I ran to my room and sat down on my bed.  
  
"Hey Crys, glad to see your alive" TJ said. I shrugged, TJ was the closest thing to a friend I had.  
  
"Maybe you are" I muttered. He put a hand on my shoulder and sat down next to me.  
  
"All the other guys were talking about you" he said.  
  
"I'll bet. Ya know one day I'm gonna get out of here...forever! No more answering to those idiots for everything, no more daily missions, no more orders, and no more bars on my window!" I yelled. I stood up and looked out the window. "Its pathetic ya know, even the mutants get better treatment." He covered my mouth.  
  
"Don't speak of them! You know the rules" he hissed. I took his hand off my mouth and growled.  
  
"They aren't listening to me! They never listen to me. I run this joint!" I snapped. At that precise moment Akuma and Damien walked in.  
  
"Come on Crys, you know the rules." Damien said. They were the enforcers, the Cops of the academy. But even they knew not to mess with me...usually.  
  
"Ya, but I ain't goin! Kiss my-" I was cut off as Akuma grabbed my by the throat and smirked.  
  
"Crysie just go and I won't be forced to hurt you again" he hissed in my ear. I shuddered at the thought and he nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"I'm coming" I whispered sadly. They led me away and I looked back at TJ. "I'll be ok."  
  
*~*~* an hour later *~*~*  
  
I stumbled into my room and saw TJ waiting. He took one look at me and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god!" I went to my mirror and looked. I had two black eyes; one swollen completely shut, a bloody nose and lip, and ripped up clothes.  
  
"Damien went easy on me. D came in half way...he saved me" I muttered as I crawled into bed.  
  
"Crys, goodnight" he whispered.  
  
"Hn"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake: can I get a whoop whoop?! Man I rule! I love you *hugs Hotaru*  
  
Hotaru: *pushes Jake away* blech! Stay away from me you nut!!!  
  
Jake: *pouty face* but-but-but-  
  
Hotaru: *growls* if you don't leave me alone it'll be your butt and my foot, GET IT?!  
  
Jake: *sadly* yes mistress.  
  
Hotaru: anyways it'll be my turn to write the next chapter. *smiles* its go time!  
  
Jake: PLEASE REVIEW 


	9. mercy and roots

Hotaru: whelp welcome to another fun chapter of...aw ta hell with it! You know which story this is by now.  
  
Jake: Hotaru!  
  
Hotaru: *sighs* sorry folks just a little PO'd is all. I promise it won't affect my writing.  
  
Jake: god only knows what would happen if it did, you have serious anger problems.  
  
Hotaru: *clenches fists* Jake you should just quit while your ahead.  
  
Jake: *nods* right then, start the chapter...please?  
  
Hotaru: I'd love to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crys clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, preparing for the worst, but the shot never came. She opened one eye and saw TJ take a step back then fall to his knees.  
  
"I can't do it" he muttered. "After all that we've been through together I just can't kill you." Crys stared at him for a minute then smirked.  
  
"Maybe you can't, but don't think I have the same disability" she pointed her gun at him and gave a grim smile. "I owe you this and three years worth of more. I've gone through hell to see you and the others happy. I think back and I can't think of one nice thing they've done in return! But only a mean evil person would hold that against them" she fired two shots into the wall right next to his head. He cringed slightly as she stepped closer and caressed his cheek.  
  
"Just end this" he whispered then in an angry and fear filled voice "shoot me and get it over with!" Crys chuckled, absorbing the pure irony of the scene.  
  
"Oh now where have I heard that before? Hmm...I wonder..." her eyes danced in pure hatred "could it have been when you were mercilessly torturing me?! I didn't see you flinch then! So let me get this straight, you can electrocute me to within an inch of my life and not give a damn as long as I don't die."  
  
"You're insane" he muttered. She looked up and smirked.  
  
"Insane?" she asked "no I'm not insane, I was taught to act like this. Or don't you remember The Academy, the hell hole we grew up in! You got off lucky, I was their top agent...do you know what that's like?!" He cringed again and she sorta lost some of the hatred she felt towards him. She shook her head. She couldn't lose her focus now, now that she was so close to ending this. Her hatred wouldn't stay with her; it was miles away and still running. TJ noticed the change in her facial expressions, eyes, and the way she was standing. She looked as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Crys" he asked getting up slowly and waving a hand in front of her eyes. They were blank and glazed over. She'd heard it again, the bullet, but she didn't try to move this time. The bullet lanced through her chest and nearly hit TJ on the other side. She fell forward onto TJ who was in pure shock. He snapped out of it and picked her up into his arms. "Hang tight Crys."  
  
*~*~* Heero's apartment *~*~*  
  
Heero was asleep in bed when his phone rang.  
  
"What" he growled as he picked it up.  
  
"Is this Heero" the voice on the other end sounded shaken.  
  
"Yes" he muttered.  
  
"Look this is a friend, it's about Crys" Heero sat up straight.  
  
"What about her" he asked,  
  
"She's in the hospital two blocks from your apartment, their saying she isn't gonna live through the night. You'd better hurry" with that the person hung up. Heero threw on some clothes and ran out the door and towards the hospital. When he got there he was shocked to find the rest of the pilots (including Duo!) already there with the girls.  
  
"TJ called us all" Michi said quietly.  
  
"The guy who kidnapped her" Clair asked.  
  
"Yes, he's an old friend of hers." Michi looked over at Heero. "She wants to see you." Heero walked into the hospital room and saw Crys sitting in bed with a bunch of tubes and stuff hooked up to her.  
  
"What are these for" he asked motioning to the straps that restrained her.  
  
"Medical staff got all up tight after I tried to unplug all the machines." She answered while silently adding 'the ones that kept me in this world.' "He did a terrible thing in bringing me here."  
  
"He saved your life" Heero pointed out. Crys gave a weakened derisive laugh.  
  
"And doomed you all in the process."  
  
"Crys you're starting to worry me" Michi said as she walked in. "The doctor says you'll live." At this Crys lost it.  
  
"I don't want to! Can't you see that?!" she yelled. They both looked at her and Michi sighed. They both went out to the hall where the others were.  
  
"We're gonna have ta watch her now" Michi said. "A suicide watch for the next 48 hours."  
  
"Why should we?! They've got her tied to the bed right" Wufei asked "she can't get out." All the girls gave a derisive laugh then sighed, it reminded them of Crys.  
  
"Crys could get out of there in a second" Michi replied. "Heero, you can take the first hour then we can alternate every hour or so...once she gets to sleep we'll be okay."  
  
"Right" they all agreed.  
  
*~*~* one hour later *~*~*  
  
TJ walked in and Heero left.  
  
"Oh Geez, and the fun continues. Now they send the guy whose fault it is I'm here" Crys muttered. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Come on Crys, are you really serious about killing yourself" he asked. She looked at the ceiling for a moment then sighed.  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. How should I know?" she replied. He looked at her for a moment then laughed.  
  
"Seven years and your attitude still hasn't changed." He said.  
  
"I don't like change, but the powers at be tell me I can't die yet." She closed her eyes then sighed. "TJ get me outta here."  
  
"I can't, the doctors say you aren't gonna live through the night...isn't that what you want" he asked.  
  
"Not yet! Now look TJ if you don't let me out right now I'm gonna kill you" she growled. He got up and went to talk to Heero. Crys smirked and pulled her hand into her coat sleeve. The doctors were in such a rush to get the bullets out that they'd left her in her original clothes.  
  
"Too easy" she whispered as she pulled out her dagger and cut the straps. She rose to her feet slowly then looked at the ceiling again. "A vent system, Geez it's like they don't even try anymore."  
  
*~*~* in the hall *~*~*  
  
"Heero she's gonna need to be watched a lot longer than two days" TJ said. "She's very determined on getting out and I don't know if those bondages can hold her for long." Heero looked at him then at the door to her room.  
  
"You left her alone" he asked. TJ slapped his own forehead and ran back in to find Crys gone and the vent hanging open.  
  
"Shit! Were could she have gone" he asked.  
  
"Crys follows her own agenda" Heero pointed out "so maybe you know where."  
  
"How could I know?! Wait...she'll go back, the academy still exists and if I'm correct in thinking" he slapped himself. "Of course! She doesn't want to die, she's just gonna disappear! She'll erase everything about her, her records, her past, and her life in general and the first place she'll go is there!"  
  
"Where is it" Heero asked.  
  
"The edge of town, right in the old quarry." TJ answered. "If memory serves...OH GOD! There are still a few of us out there...they never released the mistakes!"  
  
"She can take them out" Heero said. TJ shook his head.  
  
"We're talking blood sucking freaks of nature! They'll kill her or worse" TJ replied.  
  
"Then lets go" he started to walk down the hall and TJ followed behind him then stepped into the lead.  
  
*~*~* with Crys *~*~*  
  
She stood on the edge of the quarry and looked down on the building. The building that haunted her, caused her so much pain, the place that had made her like this. A breeze blew softly and her bangs wafted out a little in front of her. The thought of returning had never entered her mind before, yet here she stood. She stood still for a moment. Hell on earth was one thing but to willingly let it stand? That was just idiotic! The world couldn't know of this place, or anyone who had been born and raised here.  
  
"The risks are clear, so here I go" she whispered diving off the edge. She rushed at the ground head first then flipped and landed gently on her feet. A pair of gray-blue eyes stared out of the shadows at her. She turned and looked but couldn't see a thing. She shrugged it off and walked towards the building. The eyes followed her the entire way. "This isn't good." She looked at the already open door and winced as a wave of pain ran through her body. As she entered the dark room a bolt of fear struck her. She realized what was going on too late. The door slammed shut and the lights clicked on. In an instant there was an arm around her waist and a knife to her throat.  
  
"So you came back after all" he hissed in her ear. She tried to pull away but to no avail. The arm that held her was strong.  
  
"Let go of me you freak, I came to destroy this hell-hole like I promised to do years ago" she growled. He pressed the blade deeper into her throat and a trickle of blood ran down her neck. It was all she could do to stop from whimpering. A tall figure walked out in front of her.  
  
"Come now Crys, I know you better than that, you have ulterior motives for being here" he said.  
  
"Damien, Akuma" she asked "I should have expected it. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing, but if you're here then D and TJ can't be far behind." He said "and that's what I'm waiting for."  
  
"You're using me as bait for those two?!" she barked. "Why me?"  
  
"I've been watching you, Crys, you're very close to the both of them. TJ will do anything to save you and D will come if you call him." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "So just call him." She shuddered at this.  
  
"I don't talk to D anymore, and TJ won't come cuz he doesn't know I'm gone" she said trying to lash out at Damien.  
  
"Hey Damien, I thought we had better plans, my arm's getting tired" Akuma whined. Damien sighed.  
  
"We do, come on" he replied. He walked off and Akuma picked Crys up and slung her over his shoulder as he walked.  
  
"Is there any point in asking you to let me go" Crys asked calmly.  
  
"No" they both answered. She sighed and relaxed, seeing no point in fighting it. She couldn't beat em before, why would she be able to now?  
  
"So what have you guys been doing this whole time, aside from stalking me" she asked.  
  
"Damien was the one stalking you" Akuma said "and we've been plotting our revenge."  
  
"And this is the best you could come up with?! Damn you guys are sad" she muttered. Akuma muttered something under his breath then stopped walking.  
  
"We're here" Damien said.  
  
"Okay, here where" she asked. Akuma put her down but kept a firm hand clamped around her wrist. She looked in front of her and gasped. It was the room they'd always taken her to when she'd done something wrong. It was a basic dungeon meets torture chamber motif but with large amounts of blood pooling on the floor. She suddenly couldn't feel her legs; the only thing holding her up was Akuma. He looked over at Damien and smiled evilly.  
  
"Come on Damien, just one little nick" he whispered.  
  
"NO! You can't cut her" Damien hissed. Akuma sighed and dragged her in.  
  
"My damned looks will be the death of me" she whispered to herself. She looked over at Damien "or maybe not." They hand cuffed her to the wall and looked at each other.  
  
"Go get in position" Damien said. Akuma pulled him aside.  
  
"I don't trust you with this, your gonna let your feelings get in the way" he whispered.  
  
"Now listen to me, I've never let my feelings get in the way! NEVER, so just get over it and go" Damien replied. Akuma left and Damien pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Oh gee, ordering a pizza" Crys asked sarcastically. He chuckled a little as he dialed a number, then he put the phone next to her.  
  
"Do it or I swear to god you'll be sorry" he growled. She sighed and gave him a 'yeah right' look.  
  
"Let me down first" she replied. He unlocked the cuffs and she grabbed the phone. "Help!" She only got one word out before Damien knocked her flat. She tried to sit up.  
  
"I warned you" he said. She rubbed her cheek and spat out a little blood.  
  
"Yeah but it was worth a shot" she muttered. He looked down at her and shook his head.  
  
"Don't be such an idiot" he sighed. She moaned a little as she got up. She was now covered in someone else's blood.  
  
"aw man" she whined "this is just sick." Damien couldn't help but sense the distress in her voice. He sighed.  
  
"Follow me" he muttered. She shrugged and followed along till he led her to her old room. "The shower still works, and here's a clean set of clothes." He disappeared out the door and she smiled.  
  
"Maybe I should get kidnapped more often...this ain't that bad. Hell, I don't know why I ever hated him." She said to herself as she jumped in the shower and turned on the water. She was just scrubbing the last of the blood off when she heard a gunshot. "So the party's starting without me. Whatever it is it can wait." Or so she thought. There was another gunshot followed by an explosion. She growled and turned off the water.  
  
"that's it, now I'm mad!" she dried off and got dressed as quickly as she could then walked out of her room with a very determined look on her face, somebody was gonna die!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: a little bit of a cliffy, but my brain hurts! What's happening? Who will feel the full wrath of Crys's vindictive streak?  
  
Jake: who will knock it off with the stupid questions?!  
  
Leo: who will stop being an annoyance?  
  
Hotaru: alright, alright, I get it! Well see ya'll next chapter which...wait who's writing the next one?  
  
Jake: hey this is your little trip to seriousville, you finish this party!  
  
Hotaru: FINE! I guess I'm taking it, see ya there!  
  
Leo: REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: oh yeah and if your wondering "gee which of these guys (Crys and her crew) I am" wonder no more. I've made a quiz on quizilla. Com for just such a question. Just go there, click the search button, then type in "which of Crys's friends (or enemies) are you?" now I don't have images yet but I'm working on it! 


	10. escapes, explosions, and ever lasting pa...

Jake: HI everyone.  
  
Hotaru: hello Jake, what's up?  
  
Jake: well it's nearly my birthday  
  
Hotaru: oh, ok is that all?  
  
Jake: Hotaru! A birthday is a very important thing!  
  
Hotaru: yeah so is a TV  
  
Jake: come on Hotaru! Don't be such a stick in the mud.  
  
Hotaru: sticks don't have birthdays...  
  
Jake: then start the story!  
  
Hotaru: sure  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's an old saying that goes: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well with the hell fire dancing in Crys's eyes it might need to be revised a little. As she walked into the room where Damien was she growled. Damien was lying on the floor with Akuma kneeling next to him.  
  
"You bastard" Crys muttered as she ran over to him. She saw the blood and the smoking hole but the facts just wouldn't add up in her mind. "You jerk! How dare you go out like this?!" There was no point in yelling at Damien, he was already gone.  
  
"You can't die, I haven't finished yelling at you yet" she snapped. She looked at Akuma "who was it?"  
  
"The Mutants attacked, we weren't expecting it. Damien had his back turned when Leo jumped him" Akuma answered.  
  
"I thought Leo and his gang were on our side" she muttered looking around.  
  
"Yeah well remember that little deal we made with em in return for their assistance in the liberation" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah we promised their freedom and...oops."  
  
"Big oops, so now their after all of us" Akuma said.  
  
"Alright, what are we looking at here" she asked.  
  
"Leo has them in species divisions. Each guarding an area they specialize in"  
  
"So Leo wants to play general huh? Well he's got one hell of a war in front of him. And I'm about to go rock the boat." She smirked.  
  
"Crys, be careful" he whispered then held out his gun. "Take it." She took it and looked it over.  
  
"A P-83 Wanad? These are illegal in this country" she smiled. "Thank you, I'm outta here" Crys walked out of the room and into a dark hallway.  
  
"They must've cut the lights" she whispered to herself. Her eyes were useless to her, that's how dark it was, but she had her old standby...her ears.  
  
"Crys" she nearly jumped five feet in the air. She turned and saw Akuma behind her.  
  
"I told you to stay behind" she hissed.  
  
"They won't come after Damien now, they're after you" he replied.  
  
"Now there's a comforting thought, alright but be quiet" she muttered. He nodded then pointed ahead of them. There in the doorway to one of the barracks was a huge guy. He had acid green eyes with slit pupils. Black fur ran down his face and arms, and he had gleaming white fangs. Akuma was about to say something but Crys silenced him with a look. Crys knew that this beast had better hearing...even their breathing would be detectable over time. She pressed against the wall as he looked their way. There was a little snuffling sound from beside her.  
  
"I'm allergic to cats." He was trying to stop from sneezing but he couldn't hold it off for much longer. Then she got a small idea. She pushed him into the middle of the hall where he sneezed.  
  
"Intruder" the guard growled jumping toward them. He was half way there when he dropped dead to the ground, care of a very good shot by Crys. Akuma was shaking slightly. The bullet had gone right past his ear.  
  
"You might wanna go watch Damien" Crys suggested grabbing a gun that was on the guard's belt. Her hand was shaking a little as she pulled out a dagger and cut one of the wicked curving claws off it. "You'll do nothing but get in my way and alert them of our position."  
  
"Oh and that isn't alerting them" he hissed pointing to the dead guard. She smiled and showed him the gun.  
  
"Silencer" she said as she put her ear to the door he'd been guarding. There were definitely people behind that door. As she contemplated a decision a group of canine-humans came walking down the hallway. "Shit!" They spotted Akuma and Crys and were on all fours and running in seconds. Crys took off down the hall with the mutants right behind her.  
  
"Crys" Akuma shouted. "RIGHT!" She looked ahead and saw a fork in the hall. She took a sharp right and jumped over another of the hybrids and through a door. She slammed it shut and stood with her back against it, holding the door closed.  
  
"Gonna...die" she panted.  
  
"Not necessarily" she looked up and saw Leo walking towards her. He was covered in tan fur and his fangs were long and pointed. And the end of each finger was a curved claw at least three inches long.  
  
"Leo! Hi how are you doing" she asked in a friendly tone. He growled and glared at her.  
  
"You traitor" he snarled. Crys was suddenly being detained by two more dog guys.  
  
"Traitor is such a harsh word" one put a knife to her throat "but in this case only proper." He smirked and looked down at her.  
  
"Your pathetic, they said you were the perfect soldier...the one we had to beat. They were dead wrong, you're not perfect" he purred.  
  
"I never recall saying I was! The damn scientists did it not me, blame them. Oh wait, you can't! Because I killed them, while you all ran for it! I was the one who saved us not you" she spat.  
  
"I never recall saying I did" he said in a mocking tone. "You left us behind! Why?!"  
  
"Gee I don't know could it have something to do with the three inch long claws protruding from you finger tips" she replied rolling her eyes. "TJ didn't think you were outside material-" at this he punched her across the jaw making her fall back a little.  
  
"You don't have the right to judge us" he growled. Crys looked at him, blood dripping down the side of her face where his claws had dug in.  
  
"You don't have the right to attack me for judgment" Crys replied "especially one I didn't make! Take this problem up with TJ; I just wanted to destroy this base's files."  
  
"Everyone knew you were the leader behind TJ, you were the brains" he said.  
  
"Hardly! TJ never listens to me"  
  
"You let D live" Leo pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but he didn't do anything to you!" Crys snapped. "the man helped us out!"  
  
"He created us" he said.  
  
"He saved us" she yelled.  
  
"You, he saved you" Leo corrected. Crys finally got free of her captors and pulled out her gun, pointing it at Leo's forehead.  
  
"I swear to god I'll kill you" her voice was strong and truthful. Leo stared at the gun then laughed. "Ya know from where I'm standing you really shouldn't be laughing."  
  
"You won't shoot me" he said  
  
"Yeah just keep telling yourself that"  
  
"No, you can't, because if you do you brother and TJ will die" he motioned to the monitors on the side. Crys looked at it them gave a startled cry.  
  
"You Bastard" she yelled looking at Leo. Heero and TJ were surrounded by different half humans. Crys growled but kept the gun leveled at him. "It matters not what you do to them, their deaths mean nothing to me."  
  
"Fine, then" he muttered. He waved his hand and one of the dogs was about to leave when Crys spoke.  
  
"Wait, I want your promise that no harm will come to them" she said.  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Then I'll go along with whatever quietly" she muttered lowering the gun.  
  
"Drop the weapon and any others on your person" he said. She dropped the gun then set three daggers, two more guns, a detonator, and four pairs of earrings on the ground. "Why the earrings?" She picked one up and threw it against the far wall. The result being a smoking hole in the wall.  
  
"Any other questions" she asked. He smiled flashing those feline fangs.  
  
"Still the same girl" he chuckled.  
  
"What do you want from me, Leo" she asked sadly.  
  
"We need a small favor-"  
  
"I'm not calling D, I wouldn't call him for Damien so what chance do you have" she snapped.  
  
"Perish the thought, could you go and fetch the rest of your little friends? And the pilots" he asked.  
  
"What do they have to do with this?! They're Norms, you can't get them involved!" she yelled.  
  
"They know about us, that's enough" he replied.  
  
"No they don't! They hardly know me let alone you or the others" Crys said.  
  
"It doesn't matter" he said "they know you, we can't let them or you live"  
  
"I refuse to bring my friends into slaughter" she screamed.  
  
"It's either them or you" Leo said.  
  
"Then take me! I'm the one who screwed you over anyway; TJ had nothing to do with the decision." She lowered her head and her voice became quieter. "TJ was unconscious when we escaped...I led the others to freedom and left you and your people behind. I was responsible."  
  
"So you admit it" he asked.  
  
"I did what I thought was best" she looked up "and this is what I was trying to prevent!" Once again he hit her across the face but this time with enough to send her reeling. She fell to the floor and groaned.  
  
"You were doomed from the start anyway, killing you won't help anything" he muttered rubbing his hand.  
  
"Of course I was, just read the files. I was made to be used until I became too strong, they foresaw it. Then they'd kill me" she muttered dizzily. "Let me die with my brother."  
  
"Why would I being doing you any favors" he asked.  
  
"Because I know enough about you to put you at odds with your little army" she replied. He growled and waved his hand. She moaned as she got up and left, of course her captors were following but at a distance.  
  
*~*~* with TJ and Heero *~*~*  
  
They were surrounded, outnumbered, and injured.  
  
"We have a snowballs chance in hell of surviving this" TJ said. Heero nodded. "I wish Crys were here. Or Akuma or Damien or anyone else" he was getting panicky now. Heero smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Stop" he growled.  
  
"Thanks Heero, so what now? Die with honor? I never thought I'd go out like this"  
  
"They're not attacking us, they're waiting for orders" Heero muttered.  
  
"Hmm?" TJ looked around and nodded "your right, hey these guys all look like supers. They have above average hearing, you can tell." He was starting to annoy Heero. Suddenly the crowd parted and Crys walked in.  
  
"What are you guys doing here" she asked.  
  
"We're here to save you" TJ answered.  
  
"Oh and I can see how well that's working" she muttered rolling her eyes "look I won't sugar coat this. One of us is probably gonna die today. There's no way we can get away Scot free. Leo's out for blood."  
  
"Understood, so what's the plan" Heero asked.  
  
"On three we run for it, if you get lost your dead got it? Good now on my count" she looked at the mutants and smirked. They closed ranks. "One...two...three run!" She ran forward and jumped over the heads of the crowd with Heero and TJ right behind her. All the warriors were following close behind.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that" TJ asked Heero as he ran.  
  
"Your guys, you don't think well" Crys muttered. They reached a fork and Crys hesitated. "Right!" She took the right path and headed for what looked like the outer door. She was nearly there when she ran into someone.  
  
"Crys, guys, I'm glad I found you" it was Akuma. Crys pulled back her fist and knocked him out.  
  
"What'd you do that for" TJ yelled.  
  
"Trust me" she said as she threw open the doors. "Let's go!" The three of them reached fresh air and didn't stop until they hit the quarry wall. Crys looked down at herself and patted the sides of her jeans. She pulled out a metal case and opened it.  
  
"What's that" TJ asked. She pressed a few buttons on it then looked up at the base.  
  
"Duck" was all she said as she pressed the final button. TJ dropped to the ground while Heero and Crys stood. It was instantaneous. The explosion was massive and destroyed the whole building. Screams, cries, roars, and growls were heard then it grew quiet. Crys walked over to the remnants of the building and pushed aside the iron door revealing Akuma's scorched body.  
  
"You killed him!" TJ yelled. Crys's face showed no emotion as she pulled off his gloves, revealing a long set of claws. TJ stared down at him "he was one of them. How did you know?"  
  
"His story didn't add up. He told me that Damien had his back turned when Leo attacked him. But there was a bullet in Damien's chest."  
  
"So?" TJ asked.  
  
"Leo doesn't use a gun for one and he'd never leave his control room while I was roaming the premises. Akuma killed Damien, and Akuma said he was allergic to cats" Crys answered.  
  
"So a lot of people are" TJ said.  
  
"One thing, Akuma used to have a pet cat. He never sneezed then; he was warning the guard of our presence. And the soldiers didn't hurt him at all" she motioned to her face where she was still bleeding "they weren't as gentle with me." TJ gasped, he'd just now seen her face. She'd kept her back to him till then.  
  
"My god, what'd they do to you" he asked moving forward and looking it over.  
  
"It's nothing" she muttered. She didn't like it when people fused over her. "Heero give me your gun."  
  
"Why" TJ asked as Heero handed it over. She looked around then fired in a seemingly random direction. Heero and TJ looked confused as she raised her head and listened.  
  
"I missed" she whispered. Three things happened at once. Leo's tattered body jumped out of the wreckage claws forward aimed at Crys, TJ moved forward between them, and Crys fell back. Heero fired two shots into Leo's forehead then pushed the body off of TJ. Crys sat up slowly but couldn't get to her feet. "Damn leg! I'm fine Heero, help TJ" Heero picked TJ up and slung him over his shoulder. There was a lot of blood; TJ's face was torn right open. He was muttering something about being ill prepared.  
  
"If he's to live we have to get him to a hospital immediately" Heero said. Crys nodded and tried to get up, only to fall back to the ground. She couldn't put any weight on her left leg.  
  
"Go, I'll be fine" she said. Heero gave her an apprehensive look. "IF HE DIES, SO WILL YOU NOW GO!!" She was glaring at him. Heero nodded and began the hike up the quarry wall. Crys just sat there watching the burning remains of her past. She was vaguely aware of the swat team and police and the fire department showing up. By then her whole body was shaking. They tried to get her in an ambulance but she refused to go with them.  
  
"I left here on my own before, so I shall again" she muttered as she got up. As painful as it was she could stand it. The EMT's put the bone back in place and splinted it before they let her go. It was official; Crys was out of commission for the next day or so. She needed stitches and surgery but she'd never go to get it. It wasn't her style, nor her brother's, or TJ's but he didn't have a say in the matter.  
  
*~*~* at the hospital *~*~*  
  
Heero was sitting in a chair when Crys stumbled in. She was tired and angry and worried all at once. The bleeding had stopped but her face was deathly pale and her eyes were dark and grim.  
  
"They can find a donor, he lost too much blood" Heero said. Crys looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Of course, but he's got a rare blood type" she muttered pulling a knife out of her back pocket and digging the blade into her finger. A small drop of blood formed on her finger tip, she looked down at it. "It's amazing, it really is...but TJ can only get blood from one person, and he might be dead."  
  
"I have type O, that's the universal donor." Heero said. She smiled but shook her head.  
  
"His body won't accept any other blood but his other's." she replied. Heero looked a little confused. "Because of the genetic cocktail that our blood is only one person can donate. And I have no clue who it is."  
  
"So what do we do?" Heero asked. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I don't know...hold up" she raised her head. "Get me a laptop and a phone line and I can save him." Heero shrugged and she looked around. She spotted a hospital computer and sat down in front of it.  
  
"No phone line" he muttered walking up behind him. She brought out her cell phone and pulled a small phone cord from it, hooking it up to the computer. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed. TJ's life was in her hands and she hated that responsibility. "Find anything?"  
  
"I just got into their files, the computers weren't damaged thankfully." She answered.  
  
"How can their only be one" Heero asked.  
  
"The scientists wanted us expendable but worth the while. They paired each of us off and we had the same blood type. In battle we were to leave the stragglers unless they were still capable of fighting, in which case we were to donate." She replied "but they never told us who was whose donor, you only found out if your partner was injured and needed the blood. TJ and I may have been Partners in Crime but I doubt we were Partners in blood." She finished typing and waited as a new screen pulled up.  
  
"Well" he asked.  
  
"Found it, the list of blood pairings." Her eyes skimmed the screen as she scrolled down. "My god! Those bastards!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not important, I got the match...we're lucky, I know where he is" she muttered getting up. "Watch over him Heero, I'll be back I promise. Give him this for me. He'll understand" she handed Heero a small cross on a golden chain as she left.  
  
*~*~* following Crys (ooh we're stalkers!) *~*~*  
  
Crys ran through the alleys and up a fire escape (broken leg and all!) A mission was a mission and this one was majorly important to her. She flipped over the edge of the roof and landed on the next one.  
  
"Ha! Still got it after all those injuries...two broken wrists and suddenly I'm a freakin Olympic gymnast, come to think of it I didn't get much of a choice" she muttered stretching slightly as she rested. "Now if this is E block than I should be just about there. Maybe I'm imagining it but I get the strange feeling I usually do when I'm acting stupid." She shrugged it off and began to walk.  
  
"No point in wearing myself out before I get to fight. And knowing Curt there will be a fight. That guys a real pain in the ass, but he's loyal to a fault" she replied. "I feel at odds with myself, I don't get it. Why is this TJ thing hurting so badly?! I wanna throw myself off a building right now" she sighed. She saw no point in talking since only one person could hear her. She punched the air and growled.  
  
"No one to hit, damn! I want this over with, if TJ goes it'll be one less Meta I have to worry about and one more sigh of relief so why the hell can't I just let him go?!" she stopped and peered over the edge of the roof. This was the place alright. She put her hands on the edge of the roof and lowered herself down to the fire escape. She rapped on the window as Kurt walked into the room.  
  
"Crys" he asked opening the window. She climbed in and smiled.  
  
"Hello Kurt, hey you remember my friend TJ right?" she asked. he nodded. "Well you're his partner and he needs you."  
  
"Crys, I can't, I have plans, and this girl I just met is coming" he muttered. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and growled.  
  
"Your coming, is that clear?!" she growled.  
  
"Crystal" he replied nodding. She let go and laughed.  
  
"You don't by chance have a car do you" she asked.  
  
"Motorcycle" he answered.  
  
"Grab the keys and let's go" she said with another smile. Two minutes later they were in route to the hospital. Crys was driving. "I love these things."  
  
"Car, 'nother car, truck, TREE" he yelled.  
  
"Stop being a back seat driver!" Crys snapped as she dodged the tree. "I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"Yeah right" he muttered.  
  
"Did you say something" she asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"No"  
  
"Didn't think so" she sped up and screeched to a stop in the parking lot. She practically dragged Kurt up the stairs and to the doctors. "Test his blood for a match to TJ's!" the doctors took him away and she sat down next to TJ.  
  
"Crys" he asked looking up.  
  
"Tenshi (Angel)" she muttered "Gambaru (Don't give up)"  
  
"Dame Desu (no good) they can't find him" he replied. She was shocked that he'd heard him.  
  
"Don't say that, I brought your blood brother" she whispered.  
  
"It's impossible to think that he was located so quickly" he said.  
  
"I found him myself." The doctor walked in and motioned to Crys.  
  
"May I speak with you" he asked. She nodded and walked into the hall with him. "The boy that came with you wasn't the right type."  
  
"Masaka (it can't be!) Unless the scientists lied on the list." She gasped.  
  
"Your friend's blood type is unheard of; it seems to have animal DNA as well as human." The doctor said. She nodded.  
  
"Yes I'm aware of that" she muttered wiping some dry blood out of her eyes. "So there's no hope?"  
  
"We have maybe a one in a billion chance in finding someone with blood like his" the doctor said. Crys sighed.  
  
"There's no way to find out which of us is his type in the little time he has left." Crys replied with a sudden coldness in her voice. She was never emotional about death and it was showing here. She wanted to, for TJ, but it wasn't in her nature anymore. "So he's as good as dead, oh well. One less nuisance." The doctor looked shocked.  
  
"How can you just write someone off like that" he asked. She turned and looked at him with those cold golden eyes.  
  
"You said it yourself doctor, the odds are terrible, so why lie to yourself and say he'll be ok? You norms are terrible with Death. It happens everyday and you can't accept it and move on. Had it been me in that room he'd be out here saying the same thing, trust me" she said walking back in.  
  
"So it's hopeless" he whispered.  
  
"You heard my little escapade out there" she asked. He nodded slowly. "Yes well that saves me the trouble of telling you."  
  
"Am I really a nuisance to you" he asked.  
  
"You can be. Look I did my best, ok, it's not as if I'm the one with your blood type! So stop pushing me into a guilt trip" she said.  
  
"Didn't know I was" he muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry that this had ta happen but it's your fault not mine. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way-" he raised his hand to silence her.  
  
"I did what I thought was right, the repercussions of said action were clear when I acted. If forced to choose between my life and yours I'd take the bullet for you every time." Crys was surprised to say the least. He was gonna die because of her but he actually sounded as if he liked it. She looked at the far wall for a moment then smacked herself.  
  
"Gah! I'm such an idiot, there's one guy who would know!" she exclaimed. She picked up her cell phone and dialed quickly. "Hello, yes is D there?"  
  
"This is him"  
  
"D? Look D this is very important I need ta knows who has TJ's Blood type" she said.  
  
"Crys I presume, the answer is very simple actually"  
  
"Then tell me" she snapped.  
  
"You" D hung up and Crys was left just staring at the phone.  
  
"me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: hate ta do this to you fans but like, we were running way long. 12 pages! So we'll have ta leave it here for now.  
  
Jake: I'll take the next chapter.  
  
Hotaru: mmkay Jake, good luck  
  
Leo: wait! How come he gets it?  
  
Hotaru: cuz he offered.  
  
Leo: please REVIEW 


	11. fear and friends

Jake: hey guys sorry if this chapter is a little short but Hotaru needs my help on an YGO fic. So of course my attention is diverted.  
  
Hotaru: yes well my attention is diverted more...I have 7 fics in the wings! So check your boots buddy boy.  
  
Jake: *raises eyebrows* dude, speak English please  
  
Hotaru: I am, I just speak southern English. Now before we move on to the story I just wanted to say one thing. Happy birthday Jake.  
  
Jake: you remembered?  
  
Hotaru: well duh! You've only reminded me everyday this week. So uh ya know don't say I never gave you anything *hands him a present*  
  
Jake: I got a present!!!!! *rips it open. Holds up a quill* whoa...cool!  
  
Hotaru: glad ya like it *rolls eyes* god knows how long it took me to find it.  
  
Jake: thanks Hotaru! *hugs Hotaru*  
  
Hotaru: *pushes him away* haven't I warned you about that?! Enough mushy stuff lets get to Crys please.  
  
Jake: *looks up* hold on a second, I've been thinking-  
  
Hotaru: oh Geez!  
  
Jake: *glares* ANYWAY I've been thinking, this story's been centering around Crys the whole damn time.  
  
Hotaru: yeah it has.  
  
Jake: maybe that needs to be changed.  
  
Hotaru: maybe  
  
Jake: are you patronizing me?!  
  
Hotaru: no  
  
Jake: good  
  
Hotaru: I'm humoring you.  
  
Jake: HOTARU!!!!  
  
Hotaru: hey this IS me we're talking about. And Crys won't stand for you doing anything stupid like kick her out of the limelight. You may be in control but I have to deal with her bitchy attitude. And my hell is your hell. In the words of some dead guy "misery loves company." Just remember that when you mess around with Crys.  
  
Jake: *sighs* Damn when did you turn into a philosopher?  
  
Hotaru: I always have been, you just never noticed.  
  
Jake: I'm noticing now.  
  
Hotaru: good. Now let's start the story.  
  
Jake: right then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crys was still in shock as the Doctor prepared her for a blood transfusion. But the second he pulled out that needle she jumped to her feet. As if someone had run a million volts through her.  
  
"Get that damn thing away from me" she yelled pointing to the needle.  
  
"It's really quite small. If you're afraid I could always-"  
  
"Afraid? AFRAID?! I'm not afraid I'm traumatized alright. Tell TJ I'm sorry but I ain't doing anything that involves needles!" she snapped storming out of the room and to the elevator. As she rode to the roof the image of TJ lying in the hospital bed popped into her mind. "No second thoughts. Second thoughts will get you killed. TJ would understand." The door opened with a ping and she stepped out into the chill night air.  
  
"Crys" she turned and saw Heero in the doorway to the stairs.  
  
"Leave me alone Heero, anything you say is pointless" she said.  
  
"Are you really going to let TJ die because of some stupid childhood fear" he asked. "I thought he was your friend!" She looked into his eyes and he noticed the icy look hers had taken.  
  
"I never recall calling him that, do you recall me saying that?!" He remained silent "no? Well then back off!" She crossed her arms over her chest in an effort to keep warm. Heero turned to leave when she spoke. Her voice was soft and smooth, a complete opposite of the tone she'd just used.  
  
"Every time I see a needle I become so afraid"  
  
"Why" he asked. She smiled and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Why? I've often found myself asking the same thing. To honestly answer your question I'd have to explain my past. Everything about me and I refuse to do so." She looked at Heero. "No matter how many people I meet, no matter how many loves I find. No one will know my complete past and do you know why?"  
  
"You're not the only one" he said.  
  
"If you knew half of what happened to me..." she walked over to him and had her face inches from his. "I could tell you things that would make you turn in your sleep. Things...that if revealed could destroy you from the inside. All you ask for is a little blood and all I say is no. You ask why and I tell you that I don't wish for you to know. Now will you leave me be or will I be forced to hurt you?"  
  
"It's his life not mine. If you want to see him die then go ahead" he said. She stepped back and looked at her feet.  
  
"I can't do it" she whispered. He nodded and walked back into the hospital.  
  
*~*~* in TJ's room *~*~*  
  
TJ sighed, realizing his time was short.  
  
"I'm leaving this world just as I entered it, alone. I've only got one regret" he took a deep breath. "I wish I'd told Crys how much she meant to me. She was the only friend I had, my could've been a hellish nightmare but Crys was always there to back me up. She may not know it but she wasn't just a top agent, she was a role model. Not just to me but to all of us. She had enough intelligence that she could talk down to the scientists. D helped her but she only learned the stuff she knows now because she took the initiative to learn it. Heh, I can't believe I'm talking to myself." Heero walked in and looked down at TJ. He noticed how his face had become pale and gaunt. His eyes were growing dim and his movements slow.  
  
"TJ, Crys isn't coming" Heero said.  
  
"Of course not, she's deadly afraid of needles" he muttered. "Didn't you know? I don't have to live, maybe its better this way. My life hasn't been easy but it isn't happy either. Even Crys, tortured twisted mentally insane Crys, has happy moments. What do I have?"  
  
"Spare me the agony of your sappy reasoning" Crys muttered as she leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Crys" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah it's me. TJ" she walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "You owe me five pints buddy boy."  
  
"Five pints" Heero asked. She shrugged.  
  
"He lost a lot of blood" she replied.  
  
"Yes but losing that much blood is enough to knock you out." He said. She waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"I loose that much on a daily basis" she muttered. All was well in her mind, even in TJ and Heero's but little did they know. no one could've guessed what was coming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: what the hell?!  
  
Jake: ^___^ HA! Take that! Happy birthday to me!  
  
Leo: how the hell do we cope with that?  
  
Hotaru: dunno but I suppose he'll be the one finishing this little cliffy.  
  
Jake: *nods* Yeps. I figure if Hotaru got ta do it then why couldn't I?  
  
Leo: good point. Well you know the drill REVIEW 


	12. 10 minutes to live

Jake: hi everyone, are you ready for the twelfth chapter?  
  
Hotaru: I suppose we are, how ya doing Jake?  
  
Jake: ehh not so good actually  
  
Hotaru: do tell  
  
Jake: I got a cold.  
  
Hotaru: ha you think that's bad, I might be getting a tonsillectomy! Which means my other stories might be on hold for a little bit. But I'm not sure yet. Damn doctors don't know what the hell they're doing.  
  
Jake: *nods* well I hope ya get better soon. Want me to start the story?  
  
Hotaru: yeah sure  
  
Jake: ok, then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero looked at Crys and shook his head.  
  
"The blood loss is making her loopy" he muttered. Crys had been giggling non-stop for twenty minutes now. TJ was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Hit her" he said to Heero. Heero smacked her in the back of the head and she stopped.  
  
"Ow! What'd I do?!" she snapped. All of a sudden she grabbed Heero by the back of the shirt and pulled him back.  
  
"What're you doing?!" he asked. She gave him a strange look then pointed to the wall. There was a hole and a bullet in the wall and had she and Heero not moved, they'd have been hit. "How many people want to kill you?" Crys shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, I stopped counting after a hundred" she said. "I doubt that one was intended for you, you just got in the way."  
  
"correct." They turned and saw D standing in the doorway.  
  
"D? What do you have against me?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, Crys, nothing I just wanted to witness your final moments."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not dieing" she said.  
  
"Tell me Crys, how do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, a little woozy but other than that I'm fine" she answered in a confused voice. "Why?"  
  
"When will you turn 20?" Crys looked down at her watch.  
  
"Heh, what do ya know, 10 minutes from now." She said "again why?"  
  
"It's called a fail safe w-" before he could finish Crys had a knife to his throat.  
  
"You bastard! Don't tell me about Fail safes! I know what a fail safe is, so you and your ingenious little buddies planted a fail safe in me? Well good for you but I don't plan on dieing today." She growled. "So tell me how to stop it."  
  
"There's no way to stop it. Your doomed, at midnight tonight you'll die but the symptoms should start any minute" as he finished his sentence Crys winced. Her breath grew short and her eyes lost some of their fire. She fell to one knee and gasped.  
  
"Damn you all! Why?! Why me, why not TJ?! You never liked him" she yelled. She couldn't force back the tears of pain and fear that ran down her cheeks.  
  
"We didn't fear him. You were the one who needed it. Crys, you were never meant to live past twenty. We calculated that by twenty you'd be totally out of control, not even you could control your actions. We did this not just to save ourselves but to save the entire world, from you!" he answered in an icy voice. Crys was trembling; death's clammy breath was running down her neck.  
  
"Look Crys may be a handful but she's not out of control" TJ snapped.  
  
"She'd never do anything wrong" Heero said.  
  
"Oh, and what do you consider wrong? Killing innocent people isn't wrong?" Crys stood up slowly.  
  
"There are no innocent soldiers, and soldiers where the only ones I killed." She said "if I'm dieing today then I'm taking you with me." She pounced at him and got him to the ground. A look of fear flitted across his face as she grabbed the dagger she'd dropped and held it high above her head.  
  
"Crys, admit it, you've always been brutal." He said. A tremor ran through her body and she winced but she kept a good hold on the blade.  
  
"You will die just as you lived, like a traitorous backstabbing manipulative Bastard" she snapped. With one sweeping motion she slit his throat.  
  
"Crys" TJ said in a surprised voice. "I can't believe you killed him!" She fell to the ground and groaned.  
  
"I'm not afraid of death, just not living" she muttered. Heero kneeled down beside her.  
  
"There must be something we can do" he said.  
  
"Kinda pathetic to see me going down like this. What a lame way to die, screwed over by my own genes." She coughed and muttered something under her breath. "I don't get it."  
  
"What?" TJ asked.  
  
"Why'd he do this" she lifted her hand and pulled a syringe from her side. "It was a little disturbing to find chemical warfare in the works of my own father's mind." She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Crys..." TJ whispered.  
  
"my own father, at least he was to me, will be the death of me. Hey TJ promise me you'll keep an eye out for Clair. She's-" she broke off mid word and her body became still.  
  
"Crys?! CRYS!" TJ shrieked. It was silent for a moment. "I...love...you" those last, whispered, words hung in the air. Heero left to get a doctor and TJ covered his head with a blanket. He couldn't bear to look at her; even in death she was beautiful. There was a loud growl. Then a whine, as TJ looked around he found them to be coming from Crys.  
  
"Is it possible? Could she be" he gasped  
  
"Could she be what?" Crys sat up and looked at TJ. "OH CRAP! Are you God?! Look about all those sins...come on I mean everyone does something wrong. Err except for you sir. Thank you for letting me into heaven!"  
  
"Crys, you're not in heaven you're-" TJ was interrupted by a long wail from Crys.  
  
"Oh I knew it! I've gone to hell! Look I know I screwed up God but I did have some human kindness in me." She stopped her rambling and blinked rapidly. "Um hi TJ." By now TJ was laughing his ass off.  
  
"Shut up, had you been in my position you would've said the same thing" she growled.  
  
"thank you for letting me into heaven" he said in the same panicky voice she'd used. He wiped away a tear from laughter and smiled. She scowled and got up slowly. "Aw come on you're not mad at me are you?" She dusted herself off and gave him a brief 'you're not in my good graces' look.  
  
"Crys come on! It was just a joke." He pleaded. Crys looked at him with a stony face.  
  
"I heard you, TJ. I may not have been fully conscious but it was enough" she said. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and walked towards the door. The Jacket slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Then you know how I feel. Please Crys, come back, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said. She sighed and looked at him.  
  
"What do you want, TJ" she asked.  
  
"How..."  
  
"I dunno, maybe he gave me the wrong poison." She shrugged then slapped her forehead from sheer 'duh!' "He never knew about the poison testing! D, self righteous ass that he was, had no knowledge of the immunity tests they put me through!"  
  
"I remember now, yeah that makes perfect sense" he looked at her and smiled. "Glad you're alive. About what I said...I was sorta wondering if maybe you felt the same way." Crys shifted her weight from her left leg to her right.  
  
"TJ, you must understand, I don't LOVE anyone. I don't even like anyone, and for their safety I can't. Life with me is wrought with danger and I can't possibly lead someone into such peril knowing full well the harm that might come to them." She sighed. "I apologize for the danger I put you in already, but I digress, I'd better be moving before someone else comes to kill the people around me." With that she left the room.  
  
*~*~* in the hall *~*~*  
  
Crys met with Heero and exchanged a few quick words. For security reasons they spoke in Japanese (yeah we're lazy but oh well!) The conversation heated up when they got to the subject of TJ.  
  
"Crys he cares for you" Heero said.  
  
"Enou Kenata (I know that)! But with the hellish torture I run through on a daily basis?! How can you expect me to WANT to put someone in that?!" She snapped. "I'm outta here, I won't see ya again Heero so Goodbye forever." She turned on her heel and left the hospital.  
  
"She'll be the death of me, I swear she will" he muttered as she watched her leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake: well, ya like?  
  
Hotaru: yeah man, righteousness!  
  
Leo: *nods* yeah but I'm up next! I'll top that!  
  
Hotaru: folks if ya didn't realize it we're winding down. The next chapter might very well be the last but don't sweat it, we have other stories.  
  
Leo: if ya can, read some of mine. My name on fanfiction.net is Sailor Leo. Please review one of them.  
  
Hotaru: right then, so you know, REVIEW!!!! 


	13. Marriage and Goodbyes

Leo: hi guys.  
  
Hotaru: Yo.  
  
Leo: Yo?  
  
Hotaru: yeah, ya know like. "Yo, Yo, Yo what's up homies?!"  
  
Leo: aw, right then. Well as ya know it's my turn to write the story.  
  
Hotaru: right you are, Leo, so let's get on with it.  
  
Leo: don't rush me!  
  
Hotaru: ok fine. Let's sit here and discuss books, movies, and common interests.  
  
Leo: ALRIGHT! I'll start the damned chapter!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: thank you.  
  
Leo: right then, chapter beginning now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amanda and Zechs were standing beside each other and smiling.  
  
"I can't believe it" she said again.  
  
"Believe it, your getting married little one" he whispered. Everyone was there in the back room.  
  
"You look great Amanda" Clair said.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So everyone has this memorized right, no screw ups" Michi asked.  
  
"We went through this at yours do you really think we'd screw it up" Nataku asked.  
  
"Well there is a new comer to the group" she replied. TJ smiled and straightened his tuxedo.  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better Michi-San. Watch it" he said.  
  
"Michi-San?" she sighed "so has any one seen her?"  
  
"I checked every police file accessible, she just disappeared" Heero said  
  
"She finally did it. She always wanted to disappear" TJ muttered. They were all quiet for a moment.  
  
"Well come on its about to start" Zechs said. They all walked out to the chapel except Zechs and Amanda. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, just a little nervous" she answered.  
  
'What is it with you brides and nervousness" they turned and saw Crys standing in the doorway.  
  
"CRYS?!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, it's me. Don't get me wrong but you guys are way to up tight." She smiled. Her smile faded as she looked at her watch. "Ooh, I gotta go. Good luck Amanda, many happy years and such. Oh yeah and I got ya a toaster" she tossed her a present and left. Amanda shook her head.  
  
"She's a nut" she muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but she's a very interesting nut" Zechs replied.  
  
*~*~* at the reception *~*~*  
  
Everyone was laughing or smiling. The reception was an excuse to be happy. Michi, Duo, Amanda, and Joel (her husband) were dancing and the others were talking.  
  
"Man I've never been to something like a wedding. It was so...Boring" TJ said.  
  
"Aw come on TJ, Weddings are so beautiful. The bringing together of two people. The love, the happiness-"  
  
"The Bank statement" Nataku said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey you're hitched to, ya know" TJ retorted.  
  
"Mmm, I know. Hasn't bothered me much" she muttered kissing Wufei. Wufei blushed then kissed her back.  
  
"Blech" Clair said with a disgusted look on her face. TJ sorta spaced out for a moment. He wanted Crys to be here.  
  
"TJ?" Michi asked as she and Duo sat down.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" he asked as he snapped out of it.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Fine" she gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it. "Just a little lonely is all" she nodded. He got to his feet and walked outside. It was a clear night; the stars were shining like diamonds. He sat down on a brick wall and sighed.  
  
"Nice night"  
  
"Yeah" he agreed. Then he looked back and smiled. "Crys"  
  
"Hello TJ" she jumped off the roof and walked over to him. "Nice tux."  
  
"Thanks. Dare I say it?"  
  
"Don't" she warned.  
  
"I have too. Bond, James Bond" they laughed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Miss me" she asked.  
  
"You know I do"  
  
"I dunno, I saw you eyeing one of the waitresses in there." She said.  
  
"I never took you as the jealous type"  
  
"Of Course I am!" she replied. "When I have something worth guarding." She looked into TJ's raven black eyes and blushed slightly.  
  
"Crys, are you blushing?"  
  
"No, no, no, of course not" she muttered. He laughed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"You know ya are so stop denying it" he whispered. She blushed a deeper shade of red then leaned on her hand.  
  
"Stop being so-so"  
  
"Me?" he asked. "That's all I was doing."  
  
"Fine. I get it alright, sorry" she sighed and looked up at the stars above her. "hmm, I remember these well."  
  
"The only light we had after Lights out"  
  
"No, that was the moon. The stars...they always reminded me of freedom" she said.  
  
"Freedom?"  
  
"Yeah. Their up there and everyone can see em, but...no one can reach em." She got up and shook her head. "Just innocent ramblings of the insane. But I do have something to attend to before I leave."  
  
"What?" She grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I left without saying goodbye and without thanking you" she whispered gently pressing her lips against his. He was shocked but relaxed quickly. A minute later they broke apart and she smiled. "I have to go, I'm sorry. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodnight Crys. Be careful"  
  
"I will be" she jumped up to the roof and ran out of sight.  
  
"I never knew she could kiss like that" he muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo: well, ya like?  
  
Hotaru: I do  
  
Crys: ditto! Beautiful ending.  
  
Leo: thank you Crys.  
  
Hotaru: well that's the end of this story *whispers* but I'm coming back with a trilogy!  
  
Leo: Hotaru! You are?  
  
Hotaru: yep!  
  
Crys: RIGHTEOUS!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *smiles and bows* thanks. REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR A TRILOGY STORY!!!!!!!! 


End file.
